


Daily Life of Demon Iwaizumi

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Iwaizumi, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Seriousness, Snippits of life, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Iwaizumi was summoned by a man named Oikawa Tooru, or well summoned accidently. Any who, while Oikawa tries to figure out how to get rid of Iwaizumi, so the demon can go back to his 'well beloved' home, Iwaizumi has to deal with mortals daily lives.





	1. Day 34

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so boredddd

“That isn’t pine Matsukawa” Hanamaki retorts, putting his phone down as he watches Matsukawa look around the small apartment for the source of the odor.

“What does pine smell like to you?” The taller male gets off from his seat, pushing Hanamaki’s legs off him, so he can inspect the room better.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t smell like pine.” Hanamaki argues, disappointed that Matsukawa had gotten off and left to find whatever was that smell that entered their nostrils.

“Then how do you know it’s not pine.” Matsukawa looks over his shoulder to accuse Hanamaki of being a liar. But the pink-haired male threw his head back over the sofa’s arm, groaning in annoyance.

“Because it doesn’t smell like it!” Hanamaki complains, kicking himself up to sit up right, his phone abandoned at his side.

“You can never win in any argument if that’s all the invalid points you can come up with.” Matsukawa points out, Hanamaki glares at him from the distance, but figures Matsukawa had given up in his journey of finding the scent because the male’s head was now sticking inside the fridge.

“I won plenty of arguments with my VALID points thank you very much.” Hanamaki mutters as he goes back to his phone, the screen lighting up as he checks the different apps he stored in his phone.

Matsukawa disappears deeper into the kitchen, somewhere where Hanamaki can’t see him, but he doesn’t bother on checking up on the male, knowing he won't get lost in the small kitchen.

“Shit, what the hell is that smell?” The dark haired male grumbles, although he doesn't go unanswered this time around.

“Petrichor.”

“What?”

“The Greeks said it was then the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil.”

It get quiets between the two, Hanamaki lifts his gaze from his phone as he stares up at Matsukawa who now came back from the kitchen and is now giving him a curious gaze.

“What?”

“How did you know that?”

“I’m not stupid Issei,” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

“You used google didn’t you?”

Hanamaki shuts up then, ignoring Matsukawa altogether as he closes a tab in his phone, pretending it was never there in first place. Well, now he knows what the word is, and even from where it came from, so if anything he’s learning, and there’s nothing wrong with that.

But that wasn’t the smell either, at least not to Matsukawa, he smelt that scent before, and also it hasn’t rained here for a few weeks now so it couldn’t be it.

“Where the hell is Oikawa anyways?” He asked, trying to change the subject, that way, maybe his mind would drift elsewhere and distract itself from the smell. But Hanamaki doesn’t answer him, favoring the phone over Matsukawa.

Going back to the sofa, he sits back down looking at the muted T.V in front of him. Even if that smell was still there in the back of his mind he asks Hanamaki another question, “Why do we have the TV on?”

“I felt lonely.”

“I’m here?”

“Yeah, but still.”

Matsukawa nods his head casually, leaning back against the sofa as he spread his arms out over the sofa, watching Hanamaki lift his legs again to put over Matsukawa's lap, unconsciously, without taking his eyes from the phone. He simply stares at the male who starts to sink into the sofa comfortably while sliding his thumb on the phone screen.

“Can I see your card?” The pink haired boy mutters, and Matsukawa, without question gives the male his wallet that he pockets out of his back pocket.

Hanamaki takes it without so much a thanks and takes the pink card out, tracing his fingers on Matsukawa's name and typing in numbers into his phone.

“What are you buying?”

“None of ya business.” Hanamaki mutters back, sliding the card back into its slot and dropping it on his stomach, puckering his lips as he scans through the phone again.

Matsukawa doesn’t say anything back; he doesn’t bother saying anything back. No retort on his tongue. He simply watches the male’s eyes scan through the phone; he lays his head on his fist, looking at Hanamaki’s facial expression change to interested, to bored, to interested again.

His light brown brows were there, but they thin and slanted a bit to make Hanamaki look bored unintentionally.  The roundness of his face makes him look younger than he was now, his eyes darting up and down as he watches different items that pop up on the screen.

Even with the roundness of his face, the sharp nose makes him look more mature, just like his lip’s that was always stretched to that intoxicating smile that always captures Matsukawa into a trance. Matsukawa blames the unbelievable white teeth. With you know, the fact Hanamaki eats sweets all the goddamn time.

Not that he had a problem with it.

Yet even with all the sugar in his blood, the male still manages to be tired all the time.

 “You’re so beautiful.”

Hanamaki stops with his small actions, looking up from his phone again with a serious expression. The two don’t say anything for a few seconds, Matsukawa stares down at the male with the same expression, eyes contacting and neither flinch from the tension.

“I’m fucking sexy.” Hanamaki says back.

Matsukawa shuts his eyes, humming in approval, “Ah, that’s right. Sexy, you’re so sexy.”

Hanamaki nods his head, looking back at the phone, “You’re goddam right I’m sexy.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Both tall males jump at the new voice, Hanamaki takes his legs off Matsukawa as his back straightens on the sofa, the same goes for Matsukawa. When the two realize that it was the new roommate Oikawa was forced to stay with, they both calmed down.

“Oh, Iwaizumi it’s just you.” Hanamaki slips down on the sofa; his shoulders sink in relaxation as he sighs. Matsukawa nods his head as a greeting towards Iwaizumi, but the demon just ignores their acknowledgments as he growls at the intruders.

“Aye, big guy…small guy? Oikawa invited us in.” Matsukawa clarifies, even if it was a lie. Iwaizumi glares down at the male for a few more seconds before walking off, turning to the hallway where it leads to Oikawa’s room.

“When he comes back, tell him I’m sleeping.” He rumbles, shutting the door behind him.

Hanamaki nods his head, watching Iwaizumi’s entire path back to Oikawa’s room. “Why couldn’t Oikawa accidently summon a much friendlier demon?”

“Because you thought it was funny to add in a dead fish into the circle."

“Oh yeah.” Hanamaki snickers, dropping his legs on Matsukawa’s lap.

The two go back into silence, Matsukawa’s wallet on the floor of the foot of sofa.

“I swear its pine.”

“It’s not pine!”

 


	2. Day 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of stuff in the chap. I'm tired and rewatching season 3 of Haikyuu...again.

It was insane how disgusting Oikawa had left his house. No one usually visit besides those two large humans, and they don’t seem to care much, or well notice the mess but it was still unforgiveable.

Iwaizumi had spent many hours in Oikawa’s forgotten phone, watching videos, which was very convenient for him, about cleaning. Videos about getting a stain out, or getting grease off, were perfect for what Iwaizumi was planning to do.

The kitchen was the first on the list, grabbing different cleaning products from the under the sink, he sees a lot of words he recognizes from the magic videos. He was able to figure out what means what in a matter of minutes. There was some confusing details, but he pushed them off his mind. Cleaning products in the end, are meant to clean, and that's all he really needed right now.

The fridge was his first obstacle to a cleaner place, throwing out anything that looked expired and throwing anything out that looked disgusting helped clearing out the fridge. Anything that stunk was also thrown out, and he was sure that it wasn't going in anyone's mouth.

Throwing more things into the trash bin, he continues to take things out, especially items that looked mostly empty. The things he didn't throw out, he left on the counter to wipe out the fridge. Once he spent a good thirty minutes, he added in the items he took out. Looking up, he smiles and takes out the freezer items next. Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi, the ice-cream and frozen treats would melt under a few minutes.

So he had to go ahead and clean up the counters and floors a second time.

In the end, the freezer was empty not one container inside like it was originally since he had to throw out the ice-cream. Everything picked out and into the black trash bag that only seemed to grow.

As he put things back into the fridge he noticed that the fridge was getting pretty empty too. But no matter, Oikawa always managed to fill it up in no time.

Closing the fridge he moves on to the cabinets with a smile on his face, feeling accomplished that an hour was spent on the large appliance. _Good time!_ He thinks to himself as he moves to grab the cereal boxes hidden in the back.

A few of them were almost empty, and who would like a few crumbles and dust for breakfast? Through his decision making, Iwaizumi had thrown those out as well.

Even spice bottles that were left with little content were thrown out.

Soon, Iwaizumi decided to move on to the dishes, bored with the cabinet duty. Cleaning each of them, he realized there was a few Oikawa hadn’t used in a long time. Deciding that they were useless and occupying too much space, so he threw them out as well. Moving a few items to a new plastic bag.

Even a few containers had stains in them made Iwaizumi think they were disgusting enough to throw out.

Done with the kitchen, not at all entertained with the thought of putting the dishes back and dried he walks off to the living area.

Dusting off pillows, sometimes too harshly that he pulled the stitching out, but ignoring the small flaw he puts them back before cleaning something else. There was small trash lying around from sweets and papers that were sometimes picked up again, but Iwaizumi took them as well and crumbled them in his fist to throw into the bags.

The rooms were next, and Iwaizumi was able to fish out pretty disgusting things that even he didn’t want to touch. Either way, he made himself promise that he would keep each square foot clean, so he had to drag everything out to do so.

The bathroom was last, but not the best in condition.

Either way he was going in.

By the end of the day, he was dragging at least three full bags outside the door. Feeling all to accomplished with himself as he left them by the dumpster of the apartment building.

Only one hour later Oikawa arrives with take out.

“Iwa-chan, good news! I got a coupon with a great deal so we’re eating ramen tonight!” He sings as he closes the door with his left foot. Walking in as he sees Iwaizumi lying in the coach with a large smirk on his face.

Oikawa takes notice at how clean the room looks, finding no stray paper on the ground like he usually finds the place. “Iwa-chan, did you clean the living room?” he looks around to find anything out of place, but everything looks right and untouched, just cleaner.

“Yeah, the whole place actually.”

“Iwa-chan that’s great!” Oikawa bloats, sitting down on the coach over Iwaizumi’s legs, who groans in annoyance.

They eat with the TV covering over their silence, watching the Japanese idols surpass different obstacles. After their bellies are filled up, Oikawa gets up to put the leftovers away. That is until he can’t find anything to put the ramen in.

“Um, Iwa-chan, where did you leave the containers?”

“Trash em.” Was Iwaizumi’s silent reply.

Oikawa whipped his head out of the kitchen, completely confused with what the demon was saying but nodded his head slowly, trying to understand. “Want some desert then?” it was fine, he can just throw out the ramen, it wasn’t much left anyways.

Opening the freezer, he finds it completely empty.

“Iwa-chan, where’s everything that was inside the freezer?”

“Trash em too.” Iwaizumi’s words become a mutter, too drowsy to speak up.

“Iwa-chan what didn’t you throw out?” Oikawa walks out of the kitchen fully this time, wondering all sorts of things, but the demon was already well resting on the couch, snoring in a comfortable position.

“Iwa-chan!”


	3. Day 60

“Get in.” Oikawa mouths, standing in front of a white large tub while watching the demon who was sitting on the floor just outside the bathroom door. Iwaizumi ignores him, pouting as he crossing his arms giving Oikawa an expression to screams _leave me alone._

 

Sighing, Oikawa regrets ever going to this trip Matsukawa had decided to drag them out to.

 

Him, and Iwaizumi were invited to get out in the country side with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, visiting Matsukawa’s old home. Somehow they found it to be a brilliant idea to bring a demon along to visit Matsukawa’s parents. Because what kind of country folk don’t want to see a real life demon?

 

Nonetheless, even when Oikawa thought it was a bad idea he dragged the poor demon anyways. Iwaizumi has been in his apartment for too long now. The trip was only an hour long from Oikawa’s neighborhood, which Iwaizumi made realize he was living in a new hell.

 

He groaned every minute in the train, that is if he wasn’t distracted with the herding animals that started to show themselves in the fields. Oikawa wasn’t sure why the demon was so interested in them, but it meant more battery time for his phone.

 

When the creatures were out of sight, Iwaizumi would submerge himself into an app Oikawa regretted showing him. Even with the app as a great distraction he would mutter incoherent things until the brown cows showed up again.

 

As they arrived, Iwaizumi had to give up the phone due to the lack of WIFI, much to his disappointment. Yet when the truck driver dropped them off at the front of Matsukawa’s family household, the demon spots a few mammals munching on grass not too far from them.

 

“Mattsun, I didn’t know you were raised in a farm, it explains so much!” Oikawa chirps, trying to make a joke of Matsukawa’s behavior back in the city. Hanamaki laughs, Matsukawa looks back with a retort ready to fire.

 

"Yeah, how else do you think I raised this cock?" Matsukawa tells him with a serious expression, left hand suggestively pointing below his abdominal. 

 

Iwaizumi cracks a smile, almost coughing up a laugh until Oikawa gives him a glare telling him to shut up. 

 

The demon pouts, looking back at the cows that were sniffing around the ground to find edible grass. The four continue to walk closer to Matsukawa’s old home, chatting and making jokes about one another until they reach the door.

 

Matsukawa doesn’t bother holding the door for Oikawa, shutting it after Hanamaki makes it safety inside. Oikawa grumbles, softly touching his nose from the little sting as he grabs on to the handle and pulls it towards him to enter.

 

His frown soon disappears when a man, smaller than Matsukawa by two heads stands there with a welcoming expression, guiding Oikawa in. The taller male gives the elder a bow, slipping of his shoes as he enters the house, thanking the man for his hospitality.

 

Walking into the kitchen, a woman, young enough to be Matsukawa’s mother clings on to Hanamaki’s arm, who doesn’t seem at all bothered by it welcomes Oikawa in. She explains how she’s cooking up a large male for the boys, as well for Matsukawa’s siblings who will arrive soon.

 

Meaning that lunch wasn’t done yet, making Oikawa a little apologetic for Iwaizumi who hasn’t eaten all day. As the woman drags in Oikawa and Hanamaki into the kitchen, they are greeted with Matsukawa’s father who was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

 

“Do they get the paper here?” Oikawa accidently slips out, his eyes widening as he looks over Mother Matsukawa to give Hanamaki a look of dread.

 

The pink-haired male only muffles a laugh, looking at Oikawa as if he seen a clown walk in.

 

Father Matsukawa laughs, heavy in tone as he closes the paper. “Of course, we aren’t clueless on what’s happening in the city life.” Laying the paper down, he stands to greet both Oikawa and Hanamaki properly, “Nice to properly meet you Oikawa,” he turns his attention to Hanamaki, “nice seeing you again Hanamaki.”

 

Hanamaki bows his head, muttering his thanks for being invited despite the large strain that sits between the two.

 

Matsukawa junior walks in then, nodding his head at his father, not at all much of a real greeting but one nonetheless.

 

The tension there gets a bit high that Mother Matsukawa turns her entire attention to Oikawa as Matsukawa Junior takes out Hanamaki before he dies from Father Matsukawa’s stare.

 

“My Oikawa, you are such a pretty face, I could’ve sworn that Hayuma and I have seen you somewhere,” she mentions another name Oikawa doesn’t recognize, but her quick tilt of her head and shoulder shrug indicates that it could be Matsukawa’s father.

He laughs politely and shakes his head, “Not at all, I’m no one important.” He claims, despite being plastered in many billboards and commercials during competition anyone season. The woman shakes her head, swearing that he was somebody important. That is until Hayuma’s eyes grew wide and pointed at Oikawa accusingly.

 

Both Oikawa and Mother Matsukawa look at him confused, as the man walks off back to his chair to grab the paper, pulling the sports section out and flipping through a few pages to find Oikawa’s face printed on one, the famous red jersey of Japan’s national team on his torso.

 

There’s a huge discussion about what fell into the category of what was and isn’t important, Oikawa became flustered during the entire conversation.

 

A chime enters through the hallways, disrupting the conversation with Matsukawa’s father, lucky for Oikawa. A man, not as tall as the Matsukawa Oikawa knew, walked in, boots covered in dirt and a confused glare on his face.

 

“Dad, did any of the cows get out?”

 

Hayuma stands up, sharing the same confused look as well as he walks towards his son and starts asking a whole bunch of questions.

 

Soon, a burst of little kids start running in, passing Oikawa into the hallway yelling “Takahiro is here!” Smiling Oikawa goes to follow the kids, hoping to run into his friends, leaving Mother Matsukawa back into the kitchen where a few more relatives joined in while he was having a talk about his volleyball career with Matsukawa’s father.

 

That is until he realized he was supposed to have a little demon following him around. He also remembers that he didn’t hear the male ever since they came into the house, quickly, taking larger steps towards where the kids had ran off too he spots his two friends, cursing that Iwaizumi wasn’t there with them.

 

With a little panicked face displayed, Hanamaki and Matsukawa already knew what was up.

 

Matsukawa gives his little nieces and nephews excuses, telling them that they’ll be back to play with them all. That right now they have to go looking for something, or rather someone important.

 

With little grumbles and pouts of their own, they all nod their heads in understanding, letting uncle Takahiro go.

 

Once the three make it outside, Hanamaki deepens his voice, “At this moment, Oikawa knew, he fucked up.”

 

Oikawa slaps him on the back of his head, “Shut up! This is serious!” he yells harshly, but only for it be quieted down, afraid someone would hear. Hanamaki apologizes, but the snicker on his face says otherwise.

 

The three spilt up to search Matsukawa’s large farmland to find the missing demon. Matsukawa goes to check other small building that holds the equipment that maintains the farm land and animals, knowing the place more, leaving Hanamaki to check out the pigs, because those things are so fucking exquisite, his words.

 

Leaving Oikawa to check the rest of the animal barns since the farmland was but a plain field with growing plants that couldn’t possibly cover Iwaizumi’s entire body. He decides to look around the chicken coop until a large animal calls out. Turning his head toward the cows, he sees both Sir Matsukawa, and one of his sons talking and counting the cows.

 

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot; he had seen the looks of awe Iwaizumi would give the creatures as they passed by. Walking slowly towards one of the creatures, trying his best to hide his body using the cow’s own he overhears, not eavesdropping, the Matsukawa’s conversation.

 

“There’s two missing huh?” The father searches around carefully, entering the shelters of the animals.

 

The brother nods his head slowly, “Yeah, Beru and Ema.” Walking in right behind his father.

 

Oikawa takes this chance to get away, knowing that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be hiding in the barn for too long, that idiot demon was too easily bored without technology.

 

Walking away sneakily he heads towards Hanamaki’s destination, hoping to see if the male was able to get any sign of Iwaizumi’s presence.

 

And he sure did.

 

Matsukawa was there as well, head down as he shook it shamefully, Hanamaki looked like he was having a blast, crouching down to get to Iwaizumi’s level laughing at the demon’s face that was covered in brown and specs of other things, who was also sitting in disgusting mud that was mixed in with different fluids of the swine.

 

“Iwa-chan what happened?” Oikawa walked hurriedly towards his demon who gives him a large pout; looking away Hanamaki tells him everything.

 

Apparently Iwaizumi was trying to grab on to the squealing animals, for what the demon called a closer inspection, and ended up slipping on the mud, face falling into it.

 

Iwaizumi reaches over to grab Hanamaki’s shirt collar, pulling him to Iwaizumi side before drawing the taller male into the mud as well. That’s when Matsukawa starts joining in with the laughter, seeing Hanamaki struggle to get out of the mud slowly, only for his hand to slip, causing him to fall face first into the mud again.

 

Oikawa laughs as well.

 

Which brings them to where they are now.

 

“Listen Iwa-chan, the nice people here are allowing us to use their showers and spare clothes, please get in so we can get down and eat.”

 

“I’m not dirty.” Says the demon that’s covered in feces, mud, and who knows what head to toe.

 

Oikawa bends his head backwards, seriously thinking about dragging the demon into the tub at this point; thinking that all the yells and shouts that he’ll get out of it was worth it. Pulling his head back, Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a promising look, “Listen, Iwa-chan, if you do this one thing for me, I’ll give you anything you want.”

 

“I want another cow.” He says without hesitation, a large smile on his face and a shine in his green eyes.

 

“A cow? Another?! Iwa-chan what are you talking about?” Oikawa wasn’t an idiot, he only needed a few minutes to understand something, putting one puzzle piece against the other, finding the perfect match easily, he looks at Iwaizumi horrified. “What did you do with those cows?”

 

“I ate them.”

 

“You did what?”

 

“I read one of those human articles about steak, they come from cows no? They looked really good so I thought I would try them.” He explains himself, his stubborn attitude fading away as he gloats about his success story to Oikawa, “One of them was pretty good so I tried another one!”

 

“Iwa-chan how did you eat a-two cows?” he muffles his voice with his hand, walking towards the demon slowly to get some kind of understanding.

 

Iwaizumi looks confused from the question, not at all understanding what Oikawa means as the human drops to his knees, head hitting the tile bathroom floor and starts crying out. His voice muffled, but there were a few things understandable, like why he was given the responsibility to take care of the craziest demon in the entire world.

 

“Oikawa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions of what you wanna see next with Iwaizumi's daily life as a demon in the mortal world, hit me up. Open to anything.


	4. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Shout out to cobains_apologies!!!!!  
>  My heart, my soul, my blood and tears go out for this chapter.

The scent of the foul drink was one Iwaizumi has never smelt before in his life. Pushing the tin can away from him closer to Oikawa who was sitting across from him on the counter, he grabs another can, one he knows and remembers from the heart.

It had a more sugary smell, sizzling and such. As he opened the can, a welcoming pop makes Iwaizumi smile. Soda was his favorite drink the humans had ever invented. The sugar water was like a delightful taste that smoothly falls through his throat. He groans with the cold taste, already feeling refreshed.

There was a time, where Oikawa had brought him a bottle of soda instead of can. He talked about how it was the same thing, that there wasn’t a difference between the ingredients, though Iwaizumi wasn’t convinced.

He complained the entire day about wanting soda, and Oikawa, being the only one with money and an idea on where anything was located in neighborhood, told him to drink the one the fridge. Iwaizumi, for the third time that day, complained about how it wasn’t the same.

After having a freeloader demon lecture him again that day, Oikawa had enough.

Oikawa admits that in his entire, and what Iwaizumi calls meaningless, life, it was the hardest thing to convince a demon to realize that they were the same. He even went as far as dumping the two containers into separate cups, giving Iwaizumi an option of picking any one of the two and to try to compare the two.

Now, Oikawa isn’t sure how he did it. Maybe it was because of Iwaizumi over sensitive senses, but the demon was able to tell the difference between two.

Groaning in annoyance, Oikawa from then on, was careful to pick up the cans of soda, and not the plastic ones.

Sometimes Oikawa’s fingers hover over the keyboard wondering if he should see if it was possible to kill a demon like Iwaizumi and if there was any kind of information on the internet.

Back to that foul thing offending Iwaizumi’s highly sensitive nose, Oikawa and Matsukawa were casually drinking the contents, making Iwaizumi look at them with disgust. It was slight, but Iwaizumi was able to see there was less stress in the both of them.

It must be because of the mysterious drink.

Hanamaki, who was facing away from them all, doing things with glass cups and bottles, turns back around to face everyone with two cups filled with drinks in each hand. Placing on in front of the company expertly, he smiles at his work and tells everyone to “Drink up.”

Iwaizumi looks down at his, asking what it was.

“Some rum there, some tequila here, just drink it Iwaizumi, my bartending skills are high class.” He smiles as he brings up the glass drink to his lips, sighing at the drink that goes down easily.

Iwaizumi glared at him unintentionally, looking back down at the drink on the counter. He was trying to remember what this bartending thing meant, he was sure he heard somewhere before. At some of Oikawa’s conversations, and even from the television, he was sure he heard it there.

Grabbing a few clues from the drink before him, he gets that Hanamaki was talking about those bars Oikawa visits once in a while. “I thought you were a designer?” he mentions at Hanamaki, and the tall male was. A fashion designer, good at coordinating clothing for models and commercials and what not.

That’s how he meet Matsukawa, an actual model who worked for a high class agency apparently.

“Drink it.” Hanamaki probes him, trying to get the demon to chug it down like the rest of them. Iwaizumi sniffs it a bit, not finding the smell he found in the cans Matsukawa and Oikawa were drinking out of until Hanamaki refills their glass cups.

“No.” was his simple answer, pushing the glass towards Oikawa who takes care of it for him. Hanamaki groans and complains that no, Iwaizumi is not allowed to be spoiled by Oikawa and think he can get out of anything if Oikawa is there.

Hanamaki lays a glass large bottle in front of him, telling Iwaizumi that if he were a true demon, whatever that was, he would chug the entire thing.

Iwaizumi eyes him carefully, and then he reaches out to grab the neck of the glass bottle before twisting the cap off. The large sour smell engulfs, he scrunches up his nose as he figures there’s all kinds of scents in the drink.

“Aw, Iwa-chan’s face is so cute!” Oikawa chirps, leaning on the counter as he smiles up at Iwaizumi who glares at him.

“You put this in your body?” Iwaizumi mutters, ignoring Oikawa’s flirty tone as he goes to whiff the liquid as well.

Matsukawa, sitting on the stool next to Oikawa on the counter told Iwaizumi a small advice. He pulls the middle of his fingers in, then jerking his hand upward, his thumb located below his lips. He tells Iwaizumi that he needs to drown it down quickly, fast as possible even.

Hanamaki turns back to the cabinets, grabbing onto a small glass, the smallest Iwaizumi has ever seen. Though the demon still refuses to even take a sip of the liquid, happy to have his soda in his right hand. Matsukawa laughs when Iwaizumi pouts at the group of humans, wiping the fake tear from the corner of his eye.

“You guys have to remember,” the all so perfect model says, “he is just a demon, he can’t possibly handle human drinks.”

Oikawa quickly catches on to what Matsukawa is trying to do, realizing that they could taunt and pressure Iwaizumi easily if they poke at him. Nodding his head, Oikawa adds in a tease, flaunting with laughter. “Poor, little demon Iwa-chan, so tiny and weak, can’t possibly handle something as strong as this.”

Iwaizumi knows what the two were doing as Hanamaki snickers behind him. Talking about one shot not hurting, but the demon doesn’t understand what he means by that. Looking to Oikawa, Iwaizumi has this unexplainable thought to punch the human in the face. So very unexplainable.

He gets that they’re only provoking him, but the teases are getting to him easily. Human were mean. Opening his mouth to shut them up, he looks down at the drink, clear and heavy in his hand.

“Just take a chug Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa offers him a cup, but the demon squints suspiciously at him, _a chug._

Iwaizumi can do so much more than a chug.

Who does he think Iwaizumi is?

Tightening his grip on the neck of the bottle, Iwaizumi pushes the drink up, letting the contents fall into his mouth, it was warm and it went down his throat smoothly. A dislike already presents itself on Iwaizumi’s tongue; he feels all the different flavors and ingredients that were made.

The only reason he loved soda, everything tasted like sugar in that drink. As he gulps the down last remaining liquid of the drink, a fiery explosion hits his throat.

He slams the bottle down on the counter, shattering it into pieces, but none of them shatter into his hand, not one piece piercing through his skin. He coughs continuously, grabbing on to his throat to stop the burning sensation.

After a good few minutes, he turns his attention to the mortals, who each have a surprised expression on their faces. The entire room was silent, the glass clicking Hanamaki causes subconsciously is gone, and the chatter and teasing between Matsukawa and Oikawa were gone.

“Holy shit.” Hanamaki breaks the silence first, putting down the shot glasses on the counter he gets a bit closer to the demon, touching his shoulder gently before asking if Iwaizumi was alright.

Oikawa gets up from his stool as well, pushing himself away from the counter he rounds it to get closer to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan are you alright?” he inspects the male’s hand first, trailing his eyes up his arm until they land on Iwaizumi’s green ones.

“Yeah, dude that’s not something you should do. Your throat must be killing you, demon or not.”

Iwaizumi eyes Matsukawa, a worried expression covers his surprise one in a matter of seconds. He pulls away from Oikawa, a little scared. “Am I going to die?” he asked, wondering if chugging the entire bottle should’ve been a good idea.

Hanamaki looks over at Matsukawa, asking a question through whatever they do with their eyes. Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, we can’t take him to a hospital; I mean does a demon have a different anatomy as us?” Matsukawa tries to reason, standing from his stool as he walks towards the rest of them, Oikawa has his fingers wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist was, but the demon tries to pull away.

“I think I’m okay, if I die, well I mean I won’t so stop it.” Iwaizumi reassures Oikawa as much as possible, trying to get the male to stop giving him the look that makes Iwaizumi feel powerless. Which he hates, since a demon should never feel powerless against a human.

But he guess Oikawa isn’t so bad.

He burps, knocking a little sense into him, what the hell was he talking about of course Oikawa is bad, he’s horrible really. Real shitty.

“Shittykawa.” He mutters, eyes squinting as he stares at Oikawa who gives him a confused look.

Hanamaki laughs, telling Iwaizumi that’s the first he heard that nickname; Oikawa smacks his shin, telling the designer to shut up and not to encourage him. Standing up right, the three mortals nod their head in agreeing that Iwaizumi was right, they weren’t drowning him in holy water, quite the opposite actually, so everything should be fine.

That is until two minutes later Iwaizumi starts laughing.

They don’t usually hear the demon laugh, nor do they ever hear him laugh when no one has told a joke. He gives Oikawa a weird look, before bursting into laughter, muttering to himself that he was hilarious.

“Shitty,” he starts but before he can add the –kawa at the end, he bursts out into laughter again. “Why, why is your name shitty?” he asked Oikawa, reaching out for the male who looks done with the demon.

“That isn’t-.” Oikawa tries to correct the demon, even knowing that it was to no valid.

“Shitty!” Hanamaki laughs, causing Iwaizumi to laugh even more as well, “You’re name is Shitty!”

“Stop saying shitty! And that’s not my name!” Oikawa gives up in the drinks Hanamaki gives everyone; too preoccupied in the demon he had accidently summoned, and accidently, most likely got drunk.

Matsukawa sniggers, but he was calmer than the rest, the silent drunk as some would describe it.

“Shitty?” Iwaizumi calls out to him again; Oikawa doesn’t want to respond to the whiney demon, but the tone Iwaizumi leaves it in calls to him desperately, he hums, answering Iwaizumi with a quiet response.

“I love you.”

Oikawa slightly jolts at the words; face flushing as he waits for Iwaizumi to say anything else to make it seem like a joke. For some odd reason Oikawa doesn’t want to recognize, he gets a hard time breathing, everything around him, Hanamaki tugging Matsukawa, the clingy drunk goes on mute as Oikawa waits desperately for a sign that what Iwaizumi said was true.

But Oikawa needs to calm himself a bit, well, it’s like Iwaizumi was a demon, it wasn’t possible to be with a human like Oikawa right? Oikawa smiles to himself, or maybe Iwaizumi would give him the whole Romeo and Juliet story.

Oh god his heart is beating up, would Iwaizumi give up everything up for him? The smile grows large, no that’s not possible. God, then why won’t his heart stop beating then? Oikawa giggles into his hand; looking back up at Iwaizumi, he sees that the demon was gone.

Smile dropped, he turns around where life goes unmute again. He sees Iwaizumi pushing Hanamaki away from Matsukawa’s tall lean body, “Fuck off Strawberry,” he complains, nuzzling his nose on Matsukawa’s neck. “I love you.” He mutters.

“Okay that’s enough, no more for any of you.” Oikawa gets off his own seat, prying Iwaizumi’s thick arms away from Matsukawa’s waist.

“God Hanamaki, keep your boy toy away from Iwa-chan.” He argues, but the pink haired male only spits on him.

He breathes in slowly, trying to calm himself and regretting not getting drunk with them. But this was probably the first time Iwaizumi had gotten drunk, and there was no way, with the large range of possibilities a drunken demon can do in the city of Tokyo, will Oikawa be drunk with him.

When Oikawa successfully pulls the demon away from the demon, Oikawa starts to whine, even struggling against Oikawa to cling on to the tall male again. “Iwa-chan stop,” Oikawa whispers, trying hard not to hurt him.

“Shitty!” Iwaizumi waves his arms up and down, but Oikawa’s arms tighten around his waist dragging the demon away with the now making out couple in his kitchen.

Bringing him into the room, Oikawa holds him tight so that the crying demon won’t leave him so easily. He doesn’t want the demon to get any more tainted by the sinful idiots in his kitchen, but as Iwaizumi pouts up to him, his green eyes looking larger than its original slits, Oikawa debates if he should let go of Iwaizumi.

That is until the demon start _balling._

Never, in his life does Oikawa ever think in the short weeks he had known Iwaizumi that the demon would ever shed a tear.

“Shitty, shit, where are you?”

Sitting exactly behind Iwaizumi, the demon’s back facing Oikawa and trapped in his arms, Oikawa tries to calm the demon. “Iwa-chan, I’m right here, Iwa-chan.”

“Shitty, I can’t see you.” He complains, arching his back to get away from the grip, calling for Oikawa in that horrible nickname. He twists and cries, asking for Oikawa to appear before his eyes.

Letting the demon go, Oikawa thinks that Iwaizumi would get away from his grip and ever turn around to face him. But the demon stays put, still thinking he was trapped as he asked for Oikawa again.

“Iwa-chan, turn around.” The heavy demon was leaning against Oikawa’s front, so there was no way for him to get in front of demon, unless Iwaizumi just sit up right for a second.

“No, god, you’re dead aren’t you. God Shitty, why did you die?”

“Iwa-chan, I’m not dead I’m right here.”

“That’s what all those souls say to me! They tell me every day that they aren’t dead, and now you’re dead Shitty!” He complains, rolling to the left he falls to the ground. Oikawa stutters with what he has to say next, unsure how to comprehend what Iwaizumi had just said to him about the dead.

But he didn’t have to say anything after; Iwaizumi was already talking about something in a language Oikawa can’t even recognize.

“Volo vir es pulchellus fornicandum tecum”

“Iwa-chan what?” Oikawa asked, looking over at the demon that has turned around to face the ceiling, he tilts his head so he looks over at Oikawa who was peeking over at him worriedly.

“Xuq esaeu ona or ordhah, I yor't muyt or ordhah” Iwaizumi mutters sadly, it almost makes Oikawa feel bad as well, not sure why but Iwaizumi was looking a bit depressed himself. “I laeuhg rawabbi taint esaeu.” He raises his hand to palm Oikawa’s cheek.

Oikawa wasn’t sure how to respond, there was a deep growl under his words as if it was some kind of accent, if Oikawa didn’t know any better, he would think Iwaizumi was speaking in his native demonic tongue.

“Iwa-chan,” he mutters as he sadly smiles at the demon, maybe it would relax the demon, reassuring that everything was going to be fine.

Oikawa didn’t need confirmation that it worked, because not even five minutes later music was blasting from his speakers, Hanamaki playing some American pop song, and Iwaizumi was already up on his feet dancing his ass off.

He was sure they had a moment, he was so positive something was getting somewhere until Hanamaki and Matsukawa dragged themselves in, linking their phones with the speaker playing catchy songs, and even Iwaizumi getting dragged into it.

The demon even sings along to them, making Oikawa feel like Iwaizumi has visited earth at some time before he has with Oikawa.

In the end, Oikawa decides not to watch over the demon, feeling that he can handle himself if he knew English, drinking his own ass off; the four of them were hopping around, kicking and punching as if they were considered dance moves.

Everything was going fine until Iwaizumi lifts his arms like a two legged dinosaur would, looking serious at a lamp. “I’m fucking Godzilla!” he screams, charging at the lamp, Oikawa tries to stop him, but Iwaizumi was too out of reach for him to grab.

Iwaizumi successfully grabs on to the lamp without obstacles and lays it down slowly on the floor, careful not to break it. Then grabbing onto the small wooden table and threw it over his head on to the ground, the legs of the table break off easily. He screams in accomplishment, kicking the lamp he tried to take care off, shattering it into pieces.

“Shitty!” He screams, turning to face Oikawa who was giving him a scared expression. Iwaizumi falls to ground, ignoring the pain of small stabs throughout his arm and side. He grabs on to a leg of the broken table, cuddling it close to his chest. “Go bring me my blanket.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I've never been drunk in my life, so I relied on to my friends who love getting drunk. 
> 
> Sorry for the suckiness, my word doc was frozen, and I was done with the attitude it was giving me, I was like whateva, I don't care. (I cared a lot, emotions were hurt haha)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support and love, I love it, I love you, I love all of you guys. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions you want to see, I would love to hear em, and write em in this story, like hit me up, swear Imma be nice and say yes to you. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Iwaizumi's words were in Latin, translating to this I hope-  
> "Man, you are so pretty I want to fuck you."
> 
> "But you are an angel, I can’t fuck an angel"
> 
> "I would never to taint you."


	5. Day 20

Iwaizumi had never in his entire life even thought that he would favor sweets over anything else. It was impossible, he loved the bland and the tasteless, unless it was meat. Meat had a savory taste that he could never ignore.

But then there was that liquid sugar Oikawa called soda, and now there was that this thing Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if it was a solid or a liquid, but it that didn’t matter, at least not to Iwaizumi. What mattered was that he wants it now. Like right now. Because that’s all he’s thinking about right now.

“Oikawa.” He calls out, standing up from the sofa as he heads for the kitchen where the tall volleyball player had occupied most of his time.

Said male had a pair of headphones covering his ears, plugged into his laptop, and too focused on the screen displaying one of his previous games. Iwaizumi decides to take this small matter into his own hand. Oikawa did once say that Iwaizumi was acting too childish, and Iwaizumi Hajime, a demon who takes people’s souls after deals, did not act childish.

Opening the freezer he sees that the container of that delicious sweet, that is nor a solid or a liquid, or well, maybe it was a solid…to the point it was there, and when Iwaizumi’s high hopes reached for it, he frowned.

The container was too light to have anything inside it, so his hope fell from whatever cliff it was on, to the bottomless pit of hell. Although, since Ice cream was light in general, Iwaizumi peeked inside to see only a spoonful of the sweet.

Using only his finger, he scoops the dessert, some getting stuck in his long claw. Sucking his finger, he pulls away once he thinks he got the entire thing, making a pop sound. Turning to face Oikawa, he sees that the setter still hasn’t noticed him.

He wants to ask for more ice cream, but he isn’t childish. Before he even met Oikawa, Iwaizumi had lived outside wondering around collecting souls as part of the deals he had made with mortals. But then again, he never had cash on him to spend on food he doesn’t necessarily need.

But it couldn’t be too hard, so he walks towards the hallway leading to the door. Grabbing Oikawa’s keys and wallet that was lying about on the small table, he thinks he can manage on his own. Oikawa had told him plenty of times that he wasn’t allowed to go outside for numerous reasons, but all Iwaizumi was going to do was get ice cream.

So closing the door behind him, he feels all kinds of emotions. He had never really bought anything in his entire life, so doing this is like an adventure.

Iwaizumi remembers the small shops he would follow Oikawa into each chance they got, since Oikawa was always so busy with different training camps and programs that he was required to go to. Even a few market stores they had to visit because of the long absence Oikawa had to take leaving Iwaizumi alone with a lot of food.

But Iwaizumi never needed food, he can survive without it, but it keeps him from being bored. Eating was a hobby for him to keep him entertained whenever Oikawa had to take the phone with him. He still had the laptop, but the device was too complicated for Iwaizumi to understand.

Stepping out of the apartment complex, there was a lot of people passing and shoving by him. He joins in the crowd, letting them carry him off to the shopping district, or maybe a convince store he remembers.

He catches human patterns while walking to the crosswalk, those in a rush or have their destination in their mind only, had their heads ducked down. Those new to the city kept looking around, while others looked too comfortable as if they were pretending they come here all the time. There was a lot of students as well, walking comfortably, but quickly as they chatted with one another.

The male students acted without respect, screaming and shoving at one another as if they owned the crowded sidewalks, not at all considering others. One even _accidently_ was pushed towards Iwaizumi, now the male was by no means frail, but they had to do more than to make Iwaizumi trip on his feet.

Turning to glare at the school boys, the three of them quickly aligned themselves and walked faster to where ever their school was located. Sighing Iwaizumi walks in a normal pace, then an old lady asked for his hand to help her cross the street, and for her own benefit Iwaizumi declined her. The woman had a sad expression, but nodded her head, making Iwaizumi feel a little guilty.

Humans were so odd, always relying on one another, even strangers. They trusted so easily, unless they were hurt before. Thinking about it, the old lady would probably be now forever scarred with Iwaizumi declining her that she might never ask anyone again.

He wishes he can do something about it, but he thinks he can’t so he walks onto the crosswalk when the white man lights up, leaving her behind with a lot more youngsters.

Even when she was so nice, the people surrounding her don’t take notice of her age, shoving and pushing past her. Iwaizumi cruses as he continues to walk forward, feeling guilty, but he knows he shouldn’t. That isn’t an emotion programed in him, he knows the definition and he knows what the feel implies. And even when he can’t physically feel the emotions, he knows it.

Walking into a random store to get away from his thoughts, Iwaizumi is greeted with the smell of paper. Old paper. There was a difference in scent, of course only Iwaizumi was able to tell, nonetheless Iwaizumi walks into the small bookstore, looking around to see the different leather covers.

He wonders why they were like this, wondering if they were all old by chance, or if this was a bookstore that only held the ancient. But as deeper as he gets into the book store, the more the books start to look new and young.

By the time he makes it to the end of the store, he really does see the young. A little mortal human was playing around at a small table, moving around a weird wooden machine with books lying around. That little girl in particular looks up at him, taking interest in Iwaizumi’s presence.

“Sir,” she calls out to him, getting up from her seat but not quite leaving it. Afraid another kid who was eyeing the spot would take it. “Please sit.” There was only one chair which was taken by the girl, but she indicated him to sit on the floor any ways.

He wants to tell her no, but the image of the old lady comes back up, biting his lower lip he sits down by the table, and the girl acts with profession as she explains to Iwaizumi that she was a teacher, and that Iwaizumi was there to listen to her advice.

At first Iwaizumi wanted to correct the girl, that it was impossible for her to be a teacher to teach someone as old as Iwaizumi. But when she puts down the book in her hands with a smug smile she sits down. “We need to talk about your attitude in class.”

Iwaizumi frowns quickly, confused on what this little girl was talking about, he wants to ask her what in the world is going on, but the girl has shushed him before he could ask. “Excuse me, I’m the teacher and you need to show me respect.”

Her little glare makes Iwaizumi want to smile, but at the same time he’s a bit terrified. So he sits silently as the girl explains how Iwaizumi should not be angrily yelling at other kids because that wasn’t nice of him. Or how he needs to start making friends because connections are always important, which makes Iwaizumi uncomfortable. How did this girl know anything about connections?

But as soon as the girl finishes her little torture on Iwaizumi she picks up the book with her small hands, smiling at it as she shows the cover to Iwaizumi, “I’m going to read you this story okay?”

And so she does, not at all waiting for Iwaizumi’s own reply, Iwaizumi withdraws his claw like nails and pulls them out of his pocket to lean forward to listen to the little girl’s words. Soon enough, more little kids started showing up, younger than the little girl as they sit side by side with Iwaizumi, occasionally leaning against him as they listened.

Iwaizumi didn’t like it.

When the old woman had asked Iwaizumi for his hand, Iwaizumi declined it because her soul was weak, and if Iwaizumi so much touched her, he would so much be tempted to take away that soul. It was in his nature, and it wasn’t his fault if he didn’t fight it.

He was a demon, born to do that kind of shit.

But the little kid’s souls were different. They were bright and pure, and it burned him. It mocked his own dark tainted one, laughing and playing around Iwaizumi’s tortured one. Iwaizumi used to be human, he doesn’t remember his time alive, but he had one soul just like theirs.

And to have these children so close to him, so completely clueless and trusting reminds him too much of what his soul used to be, making it cry and scream in pain.

But he ignores it.

He ignores it because he has gotten used to it with the help of another soul. And maybe that soul wasn’t as pure, but it was at some points and it helped Iwaizumi get used to it, even when it continuously bothered him.

One kid went as far as locking his arms around Iwaizumi neck, pushing all his weight forward causing Iwaizumi to dip his head a bit so that the boy wouldn’t slide off and hurt himself, another girl had pulled Iwaizumi arm away from his lap, laying her head there as she sucked her thumb. A boy to his left was particular on clinging to his arm, head on his bicep as he listened to the girl speak.

Another boy, younger than the rest wanted a spot on Iwaizumi as well, and when he looked at the demon he waited for some sort of guidance, but Iwaizumi didn’t know what the kid wanted, and simply nodded his head as an acknowledgement.

But when he did, the kid walked toward him, turning around as he sat down on Iwaizumi’s lap, pushing himself in until his small back hit Iwaizumi’s stomach, and his little head that smelled like some sort of fresh fruit hit his chest, a hair barely hitting Iwaizumi’s chin.

Iwaizumi freezes, completely surprised that the little kid, or well, all the kids had the nerve to just hold on to him as if he was some kind of pillow.

But once the little girl finishes her story, she sees her large audience and decides to read another, a short one like the one she read before.

Iwaizumi, with wide eyes is still frozen, too scared to move and drop any of the kids surrounding him. When a woman comes over to him, he thinks it’s to apologize and take one of the kids off him, but instead she hands over a small infant wrapped in a green blanket, asking him to watch over the baby as she goes to the restroom.

The only thing free on Iwaizumi was his right arm, and as the baby is placed there she thanks him and leaves. Iwaizumi blinks a few times wondering why he didn’t stop her, he blinks even more wondering why he didn’t just get up and leave, he has no obligation to these children, he just wanted to leave the crowded streets to get his mind off the old lady and found this hellhole.

He wants to cuss, but he remembers once that Oikawa had smacked him really harshly on the back of his head when he did when they were at the amusement park with little kids everywhere.

The little girl complains after the third book, as the infant is still in his arms, that she didn’t want to read anymore. One of the kids, the one on his back jumps off and says they should play a game.

The rest of the kids agree except the one sitting on his lap. He stays quiet as he watches all the kids scatter to the table and decide on a game. Iwaizumi tilts his head to get a better look at the boy, asking if he wanted to join them.

To his disappointment the little boy shakes his head.

He cranes his neck to look at where the mother of the infant had left off to, wondering why she was taking such a long time. _She better be constipated._ Standing up, grabbing on to little boy by his torso with his left hand, he gets up to get away from the table.

Adjusting the kid without disturbing the infant, he manages to get the boy to sit on his forearm, pulling him up so that they were at the same height.

“Go play with the other kids.” He tells him in a monotone voice, but the boy shakes his head again, gripping on to the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt and nuzzling his head at Iwaizumi's neck. He sighs as he glares at the boy the best he could, who gives him an innocent stare back.

Rolling his eyes he looks over the short shelves of kid books, wondering where the parents were. Biting his lower lip, he can’t simply leave them all here, especially the infant, so with much regret Iwaizumi stays and watches over every signal one of them until they get picked up.

The infant was first of course; the mother explained that it was her bowel movements; the second came the oldest girl’s father, saying she needed to go to school after picking out a book. Then the boy who clung to his arm left, with that he had the girl who had laid on Iwaizumi’s thigh and the one he hasn’t let go since he sat on Iwaizumi’s lap.

They were siblings Iwaizumi soon learned when their older sister, most likely in middle school came to get them. She was holding a few books, maybe for her own classes as she thanks Iwaizumi and took the kids with her.

Then Iwaizumi was left alone, and with that he decided to go for his ice cream.

Arriving back with a whole bunch of ice cream in a plastic bag, he drops Oikawa’s wallet and keys back where he found them, and headed for the kitchen, where he still was watching the videos.

Iwaizumi drop all six containers of ice cream into the freezer, then deciding on one as he grabs on to it with a spoon in his other hand.

He walks back to the living room, grabbing on to the phone he left there as he ripped open the lid to begin eating the delicious sweet.

Iwaizumi figures that Oikawa hasn’t noticed Iwaizumi’s departure, nor had he noticed Iwaizumi’s arrival. But he does notice the short amount of cash in his wallet, and the bigger amount of ice cream in his freezer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been craving Ice-cream for a long timeeeeeee like foreal. Im dying. 
> 
> Anyways, if you guys ever want to see anything in Iwaizumi's Daily life as a demon, go a head and ask, and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Or hit me up at Tumblr, same username and everything. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support and love! Much thanks.


	6. Day 100

He was supposed to go to Hanamaki’s to be watched over. He wasn’t supposed to ignore Oikawa’s orders and search around the city for that building he had seen a dozen times. He didn’t think he would in the first place, he really thought that he was just going to Hanamaki’s place but once the bus stopped near his apartment he found it to be a perfect time to visit.

Oikawa’s apartment building was going over repairs, and everyone was supposed to wait down stairs in the lobby until Oikawa’s name was called. But the young athlete had practice to go to, and they weren’t going to give Iwaizumi the key, and Oikawa didn’t trust the demon to be alone surrounding by dozens of people.

He had phoned Hanamaki that Iwaizumi was heading towards his home, and the fashion designer told them both he would be spending time with Matsukawa at the photography studio. But he let the door open for Iwaizumi to enter since the male was supposedly to arrive thirty minutes after Hanamaki leaves.

Iwaizumi did go up the apartment complex, wondering around until he found the room and opened the door. He locks the door and shuts without going in; he doesn’t want to be the reason Hanamaki gets robbed, although he did live in a nice neighborhood.

Turning back, he flies down the stairs of the apartment complex, not at all trusting the moving box that Oikawa has him get inside whenever the two are going out with one another. He doesn’t get exhausted from going down the stairs, and when he makes it back out, he takes a deep breath and sets out.

He isn’t sure where he’s going, doesn’t know exactly where the building is but he does send Hanamaki a text, something he learnt to do the first weeks here, telling and advising the male that he was in the apartment and he had locked the door.

Hanamaki was busy to send him a reply, but a simple emoji of a hand giving an okay symbol. Iwaizumi uses the bus pass that belongs to Oikawa to travel where he wants. He knows Oikawa has his wallet; something Iwaizumi did not steal this time, so he would be fine paying whatever fine.

He gets out of the buss when he recognizes the streets he had walked in before, turning left and right until he found the one he was looking for. The crowds were thinning out; workers had already entered their occupations, while students were running off to their appropriate schools.

He passed by strays that barked at him, or cats that hissed. He was ever that good with animals, or well it was something in his scent that pulled the animals to hate him.

He hissed back to the animals, only to get the people to give him odd looks. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother with them, he only sneers at them until he finally finds himself in front of the one building he had been looking out for.

It was wedge between two new modern looking buildings, mostly likely holding jobs for office people. He finds it odd though, how the building he was looking at right now was still intact. The beige paint was chipping off, some statues looked worn from the weather, and it looked just like the same building when churches were created.

A catholic church always went over the top. Putting every detail it can on the building and making sure not one was out of place. He looks up the dozen of stairs leading the entrance that was high over his head.

He debates if he should take those steps up, he wonders if as long as if he didn’t touch anything everything will be fine. As long as he doesn’t spend more than an hour in there he would fine.

Taking the first step up, a large weight already puts itself on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The second step he feels a burn sensation in his belly, as soon as he rushes up the stairs, he doesn’t feel anything else.

Iwaizumi gulps and wonders if he should touch the churches metal bar to push the doors open. He knows there were thousands of people who were touched by holy water that touch the bar. He knows the priest had sprayed the water at some point to purify the building, so now he’s overthinking this entire situation.

That is until someone opens the door, even going as far as holding the large door open for Iwaizumi to get in. The demon doesn’t thank the human he simply awkwardly looks at it and the hand that offered the open door.

Holy shit, maybe the door was open because God wanted him to go in.

But what dos God want with him going into the church, does He want the demon to die? Because he doesn’t want to die, he just wants to go back home. Then again, he really doesn’t _want_ to go home, he simply doesn’t want to die.

He created a contract with Oikawa; he simply thought Oikawa was another male looking for an easy way in or out of anything. When he crawled out of the spell painted, that was painted sloppy on the wooden floor with green paint. This reminds Iwaizumi to serious tell his supervisors about the lack of effort humans were using.

Anyways back to it, Iwaizumi had seen the surprised look on Oikawa, and the first thing he noticed about the male was that his mind was filled with nothing of wants.

He didn’t want fame or money. He had already achieved that.

He didn’t want looks, or the body. He already had both.

He didn’t want friends or someone to love. He had one of those, Matsukawa and Hanamaki being an unusual pair of friends but the ones Oikawa selected to have forever, and he wasn’t looking for the latter, already busy with his career.

Oikawa didn’t want anyone back from the dead; he had made his amends and moved past his love one’s death.

If anything Oikawa wanted a new game station, but he already planned on buying it that weekend. And he did.

Iwaizumi was useless to Oikawa, and since it was Oikawa that offered the small drop of the blood, it was Oikawa who he had to serve. The human debated on days on what he wanted, and soon the demon felt too entertained with the male he couldn’t make a deal with him in the end.

He told Oikawa that once he makes the deal, he will never see Iwaizumi again until ten years has passed, and that’s when Iwaizumi will take Oikawa’s life. The volleyball player certainly did not want to die at his early thirties.

Oikawa had quickly shut his mouth and accused of Iwaizumi of being a horrible liar and cheater.

What Iwaizumi didn’t tell Oikawa was that he needed that said soul of his to live. Or at least anyone’s soul, but there are rules in Hell, just like there are laws up here. Iwaizumi can’t simply take anyone’s soul. Contracts need to be made, and those contracts fuel Iwaizumi to keep living until he collects their souls to eat up.

And he wasn’t allowed to go where ever he pleased as long as he was chained to Oikawa to get to those he made deals with ten years ago.

Iwaizumi enters the church, getting a confused stare from the mortal until he gets in. He doesn’t have time to even say thank you, because as soon as he enters the church his body freezes. The door slowly shuts itself behind him and Iwaizumi now believes he’s going to die.

His entire body is burning; his arms, tan and dark are soon spotting the marks and the little green scales that spot his entire body. He doesn’t know, but the green in his eyes turn lighter, his pupils turning into slits. He can even feel his fangs pop out.

“Shit.” He covers his face the best he can with his hands, only to scratch himself accidently with his black claws. “Shit.” He pulls his fingers apart to see if there was anyone around him. He spots only a few people up front, kneeling as they pray. He takes a step back and hits a wall.

A quick pain surges through him, and he panics, because he never had felt such a pain before. He wants to yell, and he seriously believes that he’s going to die there until something covers his head.

It feels thick and heavy, but he automatically comes down. His heart doesn’t race like it was a few seconds ago, soon someone touches him from behind. A large hand on his back, he bends down to Iwaizumi’s head, whispering for the demon to follow him.

Iwaizumi is led to an unknown place, he was told to sit on a chair and he can already feel the pain that was once there die down. His shoulders are no longer rigid from the stress; his slacks them and pulls his hands away from his face, tracing the scale features.

The thick wool is taken off him, and Iwaizumi lifts his head to look up at the person who offered his help.

A male, tall with a very light brown hair smiles down at him, he wears the priest uniform, nothing Iwaizumi knows about but the signature white thing in the middle. If anything he knows the word cassock, and can understand the brown haired male was wearing it.

He smiles at Iwaizumi, as he hides his cross into the uniform. He backs away from the demon giving Iwaizumi more view to where he was. He looks to his left and right, then forward again noticing another priest ahead of him.

Only this time, Iwaizumi finds a different scent.

“You’re a demon.” Iwaizumi whispers, his finger unintentionally flex, making him realize his body was tainted by his demon features. With little effort he has them all disappear.

The priest with a smile looks at the demon happily, “Wow, I never thought I’ll see another demon in my life time. I mean one that can actually take a human form!”

“Yahaba,” The demon, dressed in the same clothing which makes Iwaizumi extremely muddled, growls. His arms were close, and he was tensed. He looked relaxed but the closer the human priest gets to Iwaizumi the more Iwaizumi feels as though the demon is annoyed.

He’s a territory one.

“Ah, yes, um, demon sir.” Yahaba starts politely, “What are you doing here?” he takes a set in front of Iwaizumi, a chair similar like his.

“He wants to die, that’s why. Not even an idiot would walk into this church.” The demon growls again, he looks really annoyed but Iwaizumi can’t figure out besides that he doesn’t like it when Yahaba is too close to Iwaizumi.

“Then why are you here?” Iwaizumi ignores Yahaba’s questions and directs his attention the demon. He isn’t asserting himself, but he really doesn’t like being called an idiot.

“I-,” he stutters, not at all sure how to retort, and when he thinks he has an answer Yahaba pops up in Iwaizumi’s image again.

“It’s because Kyoutani actually wanted to die,” he smiles, but his eyes show a different emotion, shoulders slack and bit sympathetic look is thrown at Kyoutani for a second the demon doesn’t at all bother with looking back, he goes to look at something else. Something non-important.

“Anyways,” Yahaba claps his hands and asks Iwaizumi once more why he was there for.

Iwaizumi came here for answers, and he certainly didn’t come here to feel awkward and suspect anyone, so he tells his story and even his full name. It’s not like the priest can do anything if Iwaizumi is contracted to Oikawa, or far away from this place as possible.

Yahaba nods his head, and Kyoutani even looks at him with interest.

Yahaba offers the demon some information he can offer then, but he definitely can’t offer anything big. Iwaizumi takes all he can get, but the priest offers Iwaizumi to come back, or even give Yahaba his address if they ever found anything.

Iwaizumi shakes his head and tells the priest that he actually no idea what addresses were. Kyoutani scoffs, but Iwaizumi ignores him, standing up he asked Yahaba if there was any other place he can exit from.

The priest nods his head and leads Iwaizumi out a certain door, as soon as the door closes behind him after a few departing greetings, Kyoutani calls for Yahaba.

“That demon isn’t a just a dealmaker.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the door, not even when Yahaba turns to face him. He asks his own partner what he had meant, “I don’t know why he was hiding who he was, but like he said his name is Iwaizumi Hajime. There are specific demons for specific wants, I don’t know how this mortal even summoned him, but Iwaizumi is someone who summon up for winning a war.”

Yahaba trips on nothing, catching himself with a table he looks over to Kyoutani, squawking out a “What?”

“You know the demon Vepar?”

“Yes, all of us exorcist do, you know this Kyoutani.”

“Well, he’s worse than him.” Kyoutani frowned; he had heard terrible things from the great Iwaizumi. He was even afraid to ever meet him, but when the demon had told his name, Kyoutani was caught off guard.

He was nothing like they portrayed him to be.

As soon as Iwaizumi had the door close behind him, he threw up a murky black substance on the building to the right. He was an alley way between the corporate building and the church; he threw up some more before wiping his face and heads out.

Iwaizumi looks to his left and right, forgetting where he was. The church had definitely screwed up his mind. He feels the urge to puke again, but he doesn’t bother with it, swallowing the distasteful liquid.

He finds himself back to Oikawa’s street in an hour, too hazy to really understand where he was in the first place. The building Oikawa lives in is close, and he makes it to drop himself on the unoccupied sofa. There he passes out.

He doesn’t know what happens next, just that Oikawa shakes the demon awake, panic in his eyes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are covering them both, charming the apartment renters to keep walking forward and ignore what was happening behind them.

Iwaizumi groggily gets up, only to have a large wave of pain jolt through his body. Another mouthful of the black substances falls out, and Oikawa catches it in his bag, not at all worried for his practice equipment.

Iwaizumi’s arm and part of the sofa were already drenched in it, something he cusses for.

Oikawa is in panic, he doesn’t care about the substances flying out of Iwaizumi into his bag. His bigger concern was that it was happening to Iwaizumi and that anyone could’ve seen and taken Iwaizumi away. If he believes the government is at all like how the United States portrays it, then they were certain to take him away and even go as far and experiment on him.

He doesn’t want that to happen.

“Iwa-chan, come on, get up.” He encourages the demon, and Iwaizumi does exactly just that. Oikawa under his arm quickly to help him walk, Matsukawa watches them move and flies under Iwaizumi’s other arm, giving them both more support.

Hanamaki sees the black substance cover the sofa, grabbing the cushion he runs towards his group of friends and tries to hide the large stain, even getting some of it on his favorite shirt. But like Oikawa, this wasn’t something to worry about. Something was going on with Iwaizumi, and he wasn’t sure if it was just the demon flu, or something even more serious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? PLOT???
> 
> Sike, I don't know what I'm doing. Any suggestions? All ears.


	7. Day 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa and Oikawa were always teasing him about the demon summoning, playfully mocking his God loving self. They told him it was just a joke, it was just for fun, but when a real demon popped out, well. Hanamaki was unsure about Iwaizumi.

It was fucking cold, and Hanamaki did not appreciate the cold. He doesn’t care if his birthday landed in the winter season, he doesn’t care if the best holidays were based in the cold, he doesn’t fucking care.

He also doesn’t care about this current blizzard he was walking in to get to his apartment; all busses have been cancelled since it was literally impossible to drive on the ice without tipping. There was even a report that a few bus’s engine froze or some mechanical shit the tall cherry-blond male doesn’t understand.

He rubs at his arms, trying his hardest to warm up his arms. He was wearing a light sweater; he didn’t think there was going to be a blizzard. And if he did then he wouldn’t have stayed in the studio to finish a big project.

He sneezes as he finds himself in front of Oikawa’s complex. He doesn’t think twice when he walks in, knowing no way in hell was he going to another few blocks to get into his own home.

He probably doesn’t even want to go to his own home, and there are a few more blocks farther up before he reaches Matsukawa’s home, where most of his stuff is in.

He actually debates on the thought of Matsukawa though; He wonders if the male would be willing to get up from his sorry ass to come pick him up. Matsukawa was the only one of them all to own a car, and his apartment complex even has a little place to store his very fancy car.

Oikawa had all those endorsements and sponsors, but he rarely spends a dime unless he really needs it. So if anything, Hanamaki was the poorest of them all, which sucked almost all the time.

Matsukawa was next in line, male models don’t really get paid a whole bunch but Matsukawa has that look that a lot of people love apparently. His thick eye brows, with those lazy eyes and messy curly hair, his legs were so long and fit and his posture just screamed hot.

He gets calls and offers all the time, he even gets to be in a lot of J-pop videos with all those star sensations just loving him.

Pfft, not like he cares.

Hanamaki blows into his mitten covered hands, and remembers how Oikawa sneered at him for being so perfect in every and any outfit.

That was one thing Matsukawa could not have.

While Matsukawa had the looks, there were some things that could not suit the taller male no matter how hard they tried to make it work. Just like back in high school, when the school uniform was definitely not Matsukawa’s style.

Or well, other believed it wasn’t.

Hanamaki thinks it was just fine.

Unlike Matsukawa though, Hanamaki can wear ripped jeans and not look like a hooligan or a poor kid off the street. He can wear an oversized coat with an oversized shirt and not look like a homeless man. He can wear an oversize black sweater and have one of his shoulders showing with a pair of sunglasses in the fall and not receive any horrible stares.

Hanamaki can razzle in dazzle and everyone who knew were so jealous of him. It was part of his who personality, he couldn’t help being so pretty. He laughs to himself as he rings Oikawa’s bell. He suspects the athlete was still home, there was no way he can get to Tokyo’s gymnasium in this weather.

When the door opens to reveal a very tired looking demon wearing nothing but a pair of Oikawa’s boxers, Hanamaki rethinks that he was the only one in his friend group to look in anything.

Iwaizumi isn’t part of his friend group was he? Well, Iwaizumi wasn’t really wearing anything, but _damn_ he looked _fine._ Hanamaki slides his eyes back to meet the shorter ones’, he gives the demon a funny smile and Iwaizumi only glares in return.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked the demon, walking into the room without real permission. He takes off his scarf at first, but then as soon as he feels the coldness of the room he wraps it around his neck again. “Holy shit, it’s actually cold in here.”

He moves to the thermostat quickly, hoping around weirdly to get there. Before his finger goes to press anything Iwaizumi has his hand wrapped around his wrist, refusing Hanamaki to touch it.

The taller male looked to the demon on his left, wondering what the problem was. Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to use his words. Nor was the type to make physical movements like the action he was doing now. Hanamaki only lowers his eye lids and give Iwaizumi a flirty look.

“Where is this going?” he asked, wiggly his eye brows, but Iwaizumi doesn’t understand his approach. He only sneers at the male, he forces Hanamaki hand down and for a second, only a brief second Hanamaki thinks he’s about to touch a demon’s dick.

It was only for a second.

“Oikawa says not to touch that.”

“But aren’t you cold? It’s freezing in here.” Hanamaki takes a few steps back to look over the demon’s body again. He wasn’t particularly shivering, and, well, he looked just fine.

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, looking away from Hanamaki as he scratches his lower belly, not a hair in sight Hanamaki notes. The demon drops his terrifying glare that the three of them had gotten used to in a short period of time of knowing the demon.

“Im human big guy, I need warm temperature to live.” He reaches out for the thermostat once again, this time Iwaizumi goes in and blocks the entire thing to prevent Hanamaki from pressing anything. Even Iwaizumi’s gross looking class come out to put more coverage.

“Can’t.”

“Why not!” Hanamaki groans in sadness, “He doesn’t want it up because you’re a fucking demon with no real emotions! Or, moods, shit what do you call that?” Hanamaki asked, actually serious when he questions himself in his mind. “Besides that point, Oikawa understands that I need warm temperature to stay warm.”

“Just use some of his blankets then,” Iwaizumi grabs hold of Hanamaki’s wrist easily, pulling the male away from the thermostat and towards the living room. Hanamaki walks right behind him, giving up in his future in a warm temperature atmosphere.

He pushes Hanamaki into the sofa, leaves to Oikawa’s room to grab on to the many comforters Oikawa owns, because damn that boy gets cold easily. He drops them all on Hanamaki’s figure, who groans in comfort. Iwaizumi goes back into the room to grab one of Oikawa’s sweatpants.

If there was one thing he was taught by Oikawa, was the fact that Iwaizumi had to put on clothes when guest were here. Which makes Iwaizumi wonder; the human didn’t clearly say anything about his own preference of how well dressed Iwaizumi should be.

Looking himself in the mirror he gets that his body is really the ideal type of most people. Or well, whatever society thinks is the ideal type. Another thing he didn’t understand about humans. Living in Hell, a lot of demons don’t care about their looks, some of them were literally dripping in slime and demons wouldn’t comment on it.

Well, whatever, with only sweatpants on, Iwaizumi walks back out feeling better without a shirt. He slaps himself against the sofa Hanamaki curled around at the corner, looking drowsy. Iwaizumi wants to question him about a lot of things but he stays silent, looking at the TV in front of them.

It was an old film, one Iwaizumi had remembered seeing being popular at one point. He was surprised the humans hadn’t thrown it out for the new one. A large reptile teaming up with another gigantic creature and fighting a three headed dragon, it was pretty epic and Iwaizumi loved it.

Hanamaki does end up sleeping under the thick comforters, but as soon as the movie ends Hanamaki wakes up abruptly. Iwaizumi flinches from the unexpected kick to his thigh, he is unaffected by it, but it doesn’t stop him from glaring at Hanamaki.

He pulls his leg back in the warmth, popping his head out; he looks around his surroundings and finds Iwaizumi. It takes him a while to remember where he was, but once he does he relaxes into the comforters. Iwaizumi takes it as a chance to ask Hanamaki something.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s closer to work.” He mumbles, still groggily.

“Then why aren’t you at work?”

“No, I got out of work.” Hanamaki simply says, he doesn’t bother explaining his entire situation, knowing that statement was enough for the demon to understand. Iwaizumi nods his head, ignoring the next upcoming film and looking to the left at the large window that shows Iwaizumi the entire city life covered in snow.

Not a lot of people are out, only a few were brave enough to go out. He had seen the snow in the city before, but that was with lighter snow and it was gone from the amounts of body heat radiating. Not one spec able to touch the ground.

Today was different; the snow covered the streets and sidewalks. It covered streetlight and frozen plants. Hanamaki doesn’t find the quietness comforting, peeking through again he asks Iwaizumi if he would like to go out and play in the snow.

“I don’t do snow.” Iwaizumi answers quickly, Hanamaki’s eyes widen a bit but then he laughs.

“What is a demon afraid of the snow? I mean it’s like you’re gonna get cold right?” Hanamaki pulls himself upright, sitting a bit more properly before crossing his legs, the comforters still around his body; one even wrapped itself over Hanamaki, making him look like he was covered in snow.

“No,” Iwaizumi gulps while looking away from the human, “just forget about it.” He reaches for the controller and changes the channel, hoping to find something to take Hanamaki’s interest off him. He was never alone with one of Oikawa’s friends before, so it was awkward.

They always came as a duo, so to see Hanamaki a lone was a surprise.

Hanamaki was also a lot braver without Matsukawa around, talking and chatting to demon like they’ve been friends for years. It was also weird that he wasn’t spurting out shit and ridiculous jokes he could never grab the concept of. It was probably something he did with Matsukawa as well.

Or maybe he was nervous and afraid to be around Iwaizumi.

After telling Hanamaki that Oikawa had in fact found a way to practice, Hanamaki’s entire body stiffed in uncomfortableness and awkwardness. His eyes darted around the living room, never resting on the television for more than five minutes.

“Are you afraid of me?” Iwaizumi mutters, he feels Hanamaki jolt, snapping his head to face Iwaizumi. The demon has his fist holding up his head, pushing up against his cheek, his arm placed on the arm of the sofa, but he doesn’t look away from the television to confirm his theory.

“No.” he lied, Hanamaki wasn’t really afraid, he knows Iwaizumi can’t do shit without Oikawa’s permission, he was basically Oikawa’s slave at the very least. Yet he wasn’t really sure why he was uncomfortable with the demon.

Maybe because out of the other three, Hanamaki was actually an avid believer of God, and talking and being friends with a demon was really bad in his sense. He gulps nervously, he even laughs awkwardly, “It’s just, I’m a God lover, and well, you’re not.”

Iwaizumi’s green eyes slide to gaze at Hanamaki, filled with indifference and interest. He opens his mouth and Hanamaki isn’t sure what he was expecting, “Really? Didn’t think you would be, you know loving and fucking the whole same gender and everything.”

Hanamaki frowns, “Whoa there buddy, last time I checked God never said anything bad about homosexuals, the bible maybe, but did any one hear God say, I hate homosexuals kill them all, directly?” He ends his sentence in a deep voice, and he looked very serious and ready to land a fist on Iwaizumi.

The demon’s facial features change into one Hanamaki was unfamiliar with, his skin crinkles up around his eyes and a large smile finds itself, Iwaizumi unnatural sharper than usual canines show. Hanamaki watches in amazement at the demon…

..laugh.

“That’s how you think God sounds like?” the demon yells out, clutching at his gut as he laughs. Hanamaki wants to laugh with him, but he was a bit in shock, so he scoffs and tries to reason with Iwaizumi that God is a pretty righteous dude and should sound like that.

“He has a long hipster looking bread, but his hair isn’t completely white, it still has a like a dash of grey because it’s cooler like that.” Hanamaki goes on and talks about his image of the higher power. He loves to listen to the demon’s laughs, feeling completely comfortable with him now.

That is until Hanamaki stops, and wonders why Iwaizumi was laughing at his description. Maybe, maybe Iwaizumi had seen the man himself? Jumping over the covers, he lands only an inch away from Iwaizumi. The demon stops laughing immediately, he looks at Hanamaki who had the biggest eyes the male was ever able to create.

“Have you seen him before?”

“Who?”

He slaps the demon’s shoulders, “Who else? We were just talking about him!”

Iwaizumi then looks away from the human; he blinks a few times before shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not sure.” He answers truthfully, Hanamaki doesn’t understand what he means, but he sets back down, only not in his original position.

Sitting on his legs, Hanamaki questions him, probes him for information.

“Well, like you humans, you never really know who you talk to, never know if they’re telling the truth or not.” Iwaizumi recalls a time he met someone, not a demon or a human, “I asked this person who he was, because he felt, so…”

“Powerful? Amazing? Pure? Dominant? Astonishing, Iwaizumi I’m giving you a lot of words and you ain’t giving me anything.”

“He was palliative.” Iwaizumi confusedly says.

“Don’t use words I don’t use buddy, what the hell does plate-tive mean?”

Iwaizumi stays frozen, his eyes unblinking and his limbs weren’t moving what so ever. “He made me feel like I was, okay.”

“Okay? Iwaizumi what the actual fuck are you trying to say?”

Iwaizumi can’t answer with his own doubtful thoughts; he palms his chest, just over his heart and thinks about all the darkness running through him, the pain and the sting that has continuously bothered him since he could remember, was all gone. The weight on his shoulders felt light and he felt like he could breathe for the first time.

But as soon as the thing, whatever it was disappeared, Iwaizumi had to take it all in again. He felt at peace for the first time in decades, in centuries. He laughs and shakes his head, “I don’t even know.” He rummages his fingers through his hair as he falls back on to the sofa.

Hanamaki pouts, and looks out the window, the storm still not at all letting up.

“You sure you don’t wanna go dive into the snow?” He mutters, not at all taking his eyes off the window.

“I can’t.”

“Tell me why, please?” Hanamaki looks over at the demon, now curious about him more than ever. It just came to him that they’ve been telling Iwaizumi everything about the human world, thoughts, beliefs, entertainment and food, while they never learned a thing about Iwaizumi.

And for starters it was because Iwaizumi was always so secretive about it.

“If I touch the snow, it turns red.” He says it calmly, but he doesn’t face Hanamaki, biting his lower lip he turns to the taller male, a serious gaze once again takes over Iwaizumi’s features. “Don’t tell anyone, but whatever is pure, like clean snow or whatever, rain too, whenever it touches me, it, for some reason it turns into blood.”

“Holy shit.” Hanamaki looks at Iwaizumi with shudder, not at all believing Iwaizumi. The tall male gets up from his seat, tripping on the comforters and dashes for the door. He doesn’t put on his shoes, and forgets his key and phone on the glass table in front of Iwaizumi.

The demon thinks he freaked out the male, thinking he made a grave mistake and telling Hanamaki about what he can do unconsciously. That is until ten minutes later the tall male runs back in, feet red from the cold and hands cupped up.

“Quick, touch it!” The human pushes his hands in front of Iwaizumi, the demon thinks Hanamaki is crazy at that moment, but once Hanamaki pushes the handful of snow at his face again he puts his hand out, motioning the human to drop it on his hand instead.

Hanamaki does as he is told, and as soon as the top untouched part of the snow drops into Iwaizumi’s tan hand, the white thick snow turns into a dark liquid, thick too.

More snow falls into the hand, but instead of turning into blood as Iwaizumi said it would it stays as snow, only now it melts once it touches the warm liquid, the blood spreading its color and heating up the snow easily.

It makes Iwaizumi remember his past, the wars and the battles. The way it snowed in the winter, and the way each time he took a step closer to get into the battlefield the blood stained foot prints were left behind.

“Why didn’t it all turn into blood?” Hanamaki questions, wiping his hands on his thighs before covering himself into the comforters again, but the question and the movement snap Iwaizumi out of his small daze.

He looks up at Hanamaki, eyes searching for the same fear the male held before, “Because you touched the bottom half, you tainted it already.”

“I’m the purest mother fucker, what the hell?” Hanamaki questions, having the comforters consume his large body.

“You know the more you curse, the more tainted you become.”

“No shit?” he covers his mouth “Oh, shit.” but the muffled words are still heard. “Shit, fuck, goddammit I can’t stop!” He curses over and over again.

Iwaizumi chuckles and looks down at the blood in his hands.

Hanamaki speaks up “You need to wash that,” he stops himself before cursing, “Come on, up you go, Oikawa will kill you if you stain his white couch.” He directs Iwaizumi to the sink, and the demon does wash his hand, seeing the blood flow away from him.

Letting all the memories fade back, locked away from the present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole document of different things I wanna write about, some go unfinished, some go abandoned, and some get completed but never uploaded. 
> 
> Some like this one, do. 
> 
> Any suggestions? Hit me up, I won't say no. (Hopefully)


	8. Day 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi in....Going to the Movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by.....thelabours
> 
> Iwaizumi going to the movies with his human buds.

“The movie was apparently a really huge hit.” Hanamaki walks along side with Matsukawa, sliding his thumb on his phone’s screen. The day was bright, so very usual for the season, but none really says a thing.

Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable, looking left and right at the small building they were heading towards. He gulps once and feels automatically disgusted, Matsukawa being the only one to notice. “You okay there Kappa?”

Quickly swiping his head to look at Matsukawa, Iwaizumi glares, “I told you not to call me that.” He clenches his fist around his arms; he wasn’t entirely irritated with the tall male. He was just on the edge as they get closer to the building.

“But you look just like him,” Hanamaki chimes in, Oikawa laughing as they egged on the demon, but the demon snaps at him as well, but not as harshly. No one takes notice of it though; it was too sudden for them to even note.

“Iwa-chan looks more like the Shuten Doji!” Everyone burst into laughter there. Iwaizumi obliviously knows there is no relation in looks or how they act but the demon mentioned was definitely one to be feared before it got himself killed.

He has no time to insult each of them because Oikawa stops his laughter as he watches Iwaizumi shudder once. “Iwa-chan, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He bluntly says, but Hanamaki shakes his head, not all trusting him. He skips in front of the group, stopping in front of Iwaizumi.

“What’s the prob bud? You scared of the big bad movie?” he makes the stupidest faces he thinks of scary, opening his mouth continuously and even more stupider.

“Fuck off, and no. There’s a whole bunch of emotions coming from in there.” He points at the building, which everyone turns to face. It was the building they were heading towards, and were definitely entering to the movie everyone but Iwaizumi had wanted to watch since the trailer came out.

“What you do mean there’s a lot of emotions coming from there? Do you like, grope feelings or something?” Matsukawa asked, actually curious.

Iwaizumi doesn’t find the tallest male’s question serious at all, but he answers anyways, knowing he has to explain himself at some point, and he really doesn’t want to hear any of the dumbasses asking him questions with unnecessary words put in.

“In order to make deals, I’m able to sense what humans are sensing, and everyone here is feelings either terrified or really fucking horny.”

“Hit me up, which way Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki wraps his arms around the demon; directing him closer to the theater and telling him which movie is giving everyone feel hot and bothered. Of course Iwaizumi can’t tell where everyone is, and what movie is what, so he tries to pull away from Hanamaki as the male tells him a few personal things.

Oikawa frowns awkwardly, looking at Matsukawa. He was about to ask the model that isn’t Hanamaki is significant other, but Matsukawa shrugs his shoulders and smiles. “Guess I can’t,” he pauses his he looks towards the two up ahead, “satisfy the great and wonderful Hanamaki anymore!” he screams and Hanamaki only laughs loudly.

He looks back and smiles towards Matsukawa, encouraging the both of them to get a move on.

When Iwaizumi entered the theater he expected nothing. He walks in with a small piece of paper given to him by Oikawa, he inspects closely, reading the little print on the small ticket.

He keeps walking forward when Oikawa pushes him with the tips of his fingers. He was about to follow the demon in, but Hanamaki calls out to him, asking which showing they were going to watch, and if it were 3D or not.

Iwaizumi doesn’t worry with separating with the male, but once he stands in front of a podium that separates him and another human in front of him he stops.

He stares at the male for a good while and the human stares at him for a good while as well. Neither of them say a thing for that good while, and once the human opens his mouth, Iwaizumi glares.

It quickly shuts up the human, he eyes the ticket in Iwaizumi’s hands, and he really wants to reach out for it, but the way the man was staring down at him, he was afraid to lose a hand. “Um, sir your ticket?”

Iwaizumi’s frown tenfold, and the human behind the stand was seriously thinking he was going to die from the tensed air surrounding them both.

The human has stood in front of countless people, countless glares and stares and states. They all differ in muscle, height and attitude, but with the man standing in front of him, glaring him down, was shorter than him, but he couldn’t tell if the male packed any muscle with the hoodie he was wearing.

But nonetheless, the male felt terrified. He hadn’t felt this way when he was facing a man that looked like the head of the Yakuza. But with the customer before him, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if he was seriously going to lose his life there and then.

That is until a light aura entered their circle. He was a bit taller than the male still glaring him down, and about his own height. He had a cheery attitude as he looks down at the demon, “Iwa-chan, you have to give him the ticket to get in.”

“Oh,” his frown disappears, but passes the small ticket to the male. He looks down at it and his eyes widen in confusion, but he doesn’t dare look back up at the male, he also retrieves Oikawa’s ticket, cuts it in half and returns it.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa do the same, while Iwaizumi and Oikawa pull themselves towards another area, and once Iwaizumi takes one step inside, he automatically trails an amazing scent. Oikawa follows him in amusement.

Iwaizumi ignores the large crowds with mixed emotions within them, and finds himself starting at a large machine that is filled with yellow _things,_ then he finds that same scent right next to him. He turns to look and sees that people all around him were carrying different bags of the thing. He finds himself looking back behind the counter, where people were exchanging plastic with those yellow things.

Using his intellect of the world he’s learning about, he turns back to face Oikawa, he has one of those plastic things, “Oikawa.” He simply says, Oikawa chuckles into his hand, tenderly looking at Iwaizumi who had the largest eyes.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are right behind him, smiling as well, “What are you a dog?”

“I don’t care what I have to be, I want that.”

“Give him what he wants Oikawa; I’ve never seen his eyes that big before.” And it was true, Iwaizumi always had small slit like pupils, this time around they were rounder, and exploding in a beautiful green with specs of brown and grey.

“More like a cat.” Oikawa laughs again, but he nods his head, “Iwa-chan, have you never heard of popcorn before?”

“I want the biggest one they have.” Iwaizumi doesn’t answer him; he gets closer to Oikawa, grabbing his wrist as he pulls him to the line. He was smart enough to know that he had to wait.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki follow them as well, Hanamaki asking Matsukawa for his own credit card to get him some sugar for the movie.

“Aren’t I enough?” Matsukawa leans his body against Hanamaki’s own, kissing down on his neck. Hanamaki doesn’t mind it, even leaning his head away for better access.

“There’s never a limit for sweets Issei.” Hanamaki coos, twirling his fingers with Matsukawa’s curly hair. Matsukawa can even be heard mumbling incoherent words. Oikawa sticks out his tongue in disgust, turning his focus back to the person in front of him.

“Iwa-chan,” he calls out to the demon look left and right, trying to get a better view of the machine. “Iwa-chan there are rules here, you can’t go over the counter, you can’t enter any door there is, you can’t pick a fight with the ticket guy!”

“I thought he was challenging me.”

“Challenging you to do what?”

“A death match.”

Oikawa drops his shoulders in defeat, “Iwa-chan, that’s what you said about the dog you were fighting at the park.”

“Okay, on my defense, that dog wanted to fight me, he even said it himself.”

“You can’t understand dogs.”

“ _You_ can’t understand dogs.”

“Wait you can understand dogs?”

“Next please.” A girl behind the counter looks at them patiently, with a genuine sweet smile on her lips. Iwaizumi walks forward without hesitation, Oikawa following closely. Iwaizumi doesn’t say what he wants though; he simply looks over at Oikawa waiting for him to say anything.

“Um, what would be the largest size for popcorn?” Oikawa asked, displaying his flirty smile. Iwaizumi can see the tint of blush on her cheeks.

“Um, well we have a large bag of popcorn that cost 1000 yen but our regular size large is about this big.”

“I want the bag.” Iwaizumi quickly says as the girl grabs the large bucket to show them.

“You might not even light it Iwa-chan; I mean you favored tofu then the bread I made you.”

“My nose doesn’t steer me wrong Shittykawa, besides, I saw what you put in that milk bread.”

Before Oikawa to defend himself the girl displays the large bowl in front of them, Oikawa asks for the bag, handing his card to the girl. He knows if he doesn’t Iwaizumi would be entirely grumpy for the rest of the movie and when they get home.

Not only that, but the bag is only two dollars more than the large bucket. “Will that be it?” she asked, Iwaizumi answers quickly before Oikawa could ask for a drink, telling her no. She smiles and swipes the card before Oikawa could say a thing.

“Alright,” she returns the card, and tells them that she’ll be right back.

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to be thirsty after this.”

“I don’t necessarily need to drink or eat anything.” The demon says, as he moves in anticipation for the popcorn to come. He also takes notice that Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s scent were both gone, they’ve must of left to another line.

The young girl comes back and maneuvers the bag over the counter to hand off to Iwaizumi. The demon quickly grabs hold of it bringing the very top just below his neck, but before he could rip the popcorn open Oikawa stops him.

“Have some patience until we actually get our seats okay?”

Iwaizumi grumbles, but he agrees with him nonetheless. They move out of the way so that the next customer can order what they want.

They see Hanamaki with his own small size popcorn and a pretzel in one hand, and very large drink in the other. Matsukawa holding nothing but putting his wallet back into his back pocket. The male’s lazy look does look surprised though when he sees Iwaizumi holding a large bag about three feet long.

“You spoil him too much.” He says once they get close enough.

Oikawa frowns; he then looks to Hanamaki who has his mouth stuffed with a pretzel he was drowning himself in. He doesn’t say a thing as he looks back at Matsukawa, but the model gets where he was getting at, and rolled his eyes.

The four then head off to their designated location, only a few seconds away from the front counter.

Iwaizumi shudders occasionally, something the rest of the three quickly notices. Matsukawa offers him his jacket, which he declines, and Hanamaki asks him what was wrong.

“People are feeling…” he pauses as he racks his brain for the word, “hyped?” he feels satisfied with that word, nodding his head as he continues, “It’s making me feel hyped too.” He mutters as he turns into a room following Hanamaki.

The three humans nod their head in understanding. Oikawa though, looks at Iwaizumi and asks him “So human transfer emotions Iwa-chan?”

He nods his head once, and that’s the only answer he receives before they find their seats.

Before the previews Iwaizumi was eating the popcorn. Before the movie, Iwaizumi was eating the popcorn, during the entire movie; Iwaizumi was eating the popcorn, and manages to somehow finish the entire bag without sharing even a bit with anyone else by the middle of the movie.

But Oikawa, Hanamaki, nor Matsukawa even realized it was all gone; since they were all too busy watching the demon explore so many different emotions during.

He looked a bit intrigued at the beginning, and then he looked a bit deflated and feels sadden when the father is locked up, he feels excitement when the candle holder starts to sing. He laughs loudly when the girl gets hit with the large snowball. And through all the emotions, the time Iwaizumi started to cry when the girl leaves after to save her father, the trio watched closely, ignoring the movie and the stares of others.

Oikawa wants to say something once they left the large room, Iwaizumi acts as none of it ever happened and even comments how large the theater room was so large, when the entire building looked small.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki even come up with theories that maybe the emotions combined in the crowded theater had caused Iwaizumi to start acting so expressively in the public.

“I’m just glad we didn’t get kicked out.” Hanamaki mutters as he throws away his trash, pocketing his hands once they’re free.

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, “Why would they?”

The three of them stop in their tracks to look at Iwaizumi again, everyone watching him closely and wondering if they would ever see that side of the demon again.

“What?” Iwaizumi frowns, he doesn’t receive an answer though, and he would never will. If he ever recalls how he acted, and how fascinated everyone else was he would never agree to go to another movie.

They all sigh and start walking forward again, ignoring the demon’s ‘what?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thelabours also suggested something else, and that's going to be the next chapter, but still, if anyone else has any more suggestions, I'm all ears. 
> 
> Also, wish me luck, I have two presentations to get through in college, and I might die.


	9. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes to thelabours!   
> Note: Also, I'm super sorry this was totally going to revolve around just the work, but I got carried away at the beg. And it got long, and if this isn't to your liking, I can totally do a re-do Hahaa.

Oikawa doesn’t know a lot about demons, besides the knowing how to properly summon one, then again, that was more of a mistake than actually have intention of summoning one in the first place.

But they were territorial.

Oikawa tried kicking the demon out of his own room, tried peeling him off his own bed, gave him the promise of a better bed in the spare room he had. And sure it had a lot of things in it that was meant to be put away as storage, but there was still a bed in there.

With the same mattress and everything, it had it all and even more if Iwaizumi was feeling adventurous with the storage goods.

Yet the demon refused to do so. Gripping on to the mattress itself and refusing to let go even when the human was clamping his hands tightly and painfully around his ankles and forcibly pulling him away.

Oikawa had given up on his failed attempts when he realized they would just result as that, failed attempts. He went into his spare room and could not find ease no matter how many times he tossed and turned in the sheets.

He was unfamiliar with the room to his embarrassment and that was the number one cause on why he couldn’t sleep in there, not only that but with the large boxes surrounding him, made him feel boxed in. Pun not intended.

Small spaces aren’t necessarily Oikawa biggest fear, he wasn’t scared of them, he was just extremely uncomfortable.

So the sofa it was, since he had spent his other half of the time he wasn’t at work there. Though, a problem still arose there as well. Oikawa was six feet and one inch tall, maybe six feet and two inches if he straightens his back. His arms were long, and don’t get him started in his muscled but lean legs.

He broad was built like an athlete and a sofa was built for sitting. But what he could not understand for the life of him, is why when he was marathoning a favorite alien series he could find the perfect spot, but when he wasn’t his legs were crumbled up, and his arms were twisted and his back was killing him.

He groans in annoyance, but soon enough, or well, long enough he found himself in a spot he felt most comfortable in.

The next morning he woke up with aches in places he thought was impossible. He found himself even more annoyed with the newcomer demon living in his space, but then again it kind of was Oikawa’s fault for thinking magic and spells are fake and for kids to believe in silly things.

He walks into the bathroom stretching his body along the way, but as he pushes the door in front of him, he realizes that a certain somebody was watching him closely.

Glancing to the left, he sees the demon sitting in a crisscrossed position with his frown in display and his green eyes abnormally lighting up. And not the kind you hear when you see something you love or like, but the actual literal kind.

His green eyes, as they were lights up like a cat at night and when Oikawa screams his entire soul out, the demon’s eyes return to normal. The volleyball star then stares at the demon with fear, or well more confusion, and the demon stares back at him with shock.

“What?” his gruff attitude was showing.

“Don’t do that!” Oikawa replies quickly, still clinging on to door knob of the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi’s glare narrows as he looks at Oikawa’s hand grabbing the metal. He ignores what Oikawa had asked him to do, and focuses his attention to what Oikawa was about to do.

“I’m going to get ready.” Oikawa mutters, straightening up as he pushes the door open without twisting the knob. It was broken and he hadn’t bother fixing it since he kind of, well lived by himself until of late.

“Why?”

“Because I work.” Oikawa shoots back, leaving the door open knowing that he won’t have his privacy with the demon prickling around the apartment.

“Where do you work?” Iwaizumi takes the volume of his voice a bit higher, feelings as if Oikawa could no longer hear him. Which was not all that true, the human could hear him just fine with a level two volume.

“I’m an athlete.”

“For what sport?” Iwaizumi’s voice is louder, only because he decided to get up and watch Oikawa do his morning routine in the restroom.

The man only glances at Iwaizumi briefly before going back to brushing his teeth, he mutters what he can, and doesn’t bother with repeating himself. He glares back at the mirror looking back at him and sees that Iwaizumi has a reflection too.

Only it makes him spit all what he had in his mouth. Iwaizumi looks at the small brush that falls into the sink, picking it up quickly and shoving it into his own mouth and mimics what Oikawa had been doing before he threw the thing out.

“What in the hell?” the foam around his mouth drips away while Oikawa keeps his eyes on Iwaizumi’s reflection, “What the hell are you?” he turns to face the real Iwaizumi who looks really content with what he was doing, his cat pupil like eyes are rounder than before and they actually make him look cute.

But with the question in hand Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa for asking a stupid question. “Imma deman.” He mispronounces as he spits the toothbrush out like Oikawa into the sink. The human doesn’t bother feeling grossed out, pointing at the mirror and screaming a no to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi glances at the mirror for a second not at all giving a good look at his reflection, but even that one second catches his attention quickly, wiping his head back as he looks at himself in the mirror.

Iwaizumi had no idea that his image was distorted back to his original looks through a mirror like the one in Oikawa’s bathroom. There were black markings all around his face, symmetrical and even as far as beautiful that marvel his face. His canines didn’t show, but if he opened his mouth you could see them, larger than how they are in his human form.

Not only that, but his eyes were completely black with his pupil being a dark greenish grey. What freaked out Oikawa the most, was that he had grey horns growing from the sides of his head, resembling those of a rams. Incredibly large that looked like the neck could not support the weight.

Yet that wasn’t the only set. Just above those curled horns were two other ones, this time stretching upward, or at least one was. The other was missing half way through.

As soon as Iwaizumi takes in his scaly, ugly appearance it disappears. Oikawa tears his eyes away from the now normal looking demon to the real life one. His eyes wide and terrified.

Iwaizumi doesn’t take his own eyes away from the sight, ignoring the fact that a real looking beast was on the other side just a few minutes ago.

“I’m a demon.” He repeats himself, not looking at Oikawa, who looks at him intensely.

“Yeah.” Oikawa replies hesitatingly. There is then an awkward tension in the air that neither the human nor demon would care to address. Oikawa rinsed his mouth off along with the cleaning utensil, ignoring the fact that his tooth brush was inside the demon’s mouth not too long ago.

“For what sport?” Iwaizumi repeats the previous question he has asked, remembering he never got an answer in the first place.

“Volleyball.” Oikawa continued his ministrations, cleaning the sink from the toothpaste foam, he soon realizes that there was a bit of strain in Iwaizumi’s voice, not at all carefree as it was the first few days.

Oikawa doesn’t like it.

When putting the toothbrush back into the stand he finds that he too was acting a bit nervous. He laughs awkwardly when he sees his fingers shaking, looking back to Iwaizumi, he sees the demon was no longer standing at the doorway.

He stops his nervous giggles, but the fake smile was still plastered on his face. He lets out a breath he did not know he was holding, his shoulders relaxing as he looks at the mirror, the spot where Iwaizumi had stood and saw his own reflection.

_“You don’t look like a demon.”_ He remembers Hanamaki asking the day Iwaizumi had rose up from his wood floor. He didn’t. Iwaizumi had those long abnormal black nails, somewhat shaper than usual teeth, but he looked pretty normal otherwise.

He didn’t look like the creature of the devil.

He looked, normal.

He was normal.

That is until…

Oikawa shakes his head, holy shit that was terrifying. A demon, there was an actual demon living in his home. Holy shit, holy shit. He blinked back a few tears, hugging himself as he felt overwhelming cold.

What was he supposed to do?

It wasn’t like Iwaizumi could kill him; he was contracted by him there was rules before Iwaizumi can take his soul.

Oh my, Oikawa was glad he didn’t ask for anything, he was so fan-fucking-tastic glad that he kept his mouth shut.

Iwaizumi seriously could have taken his soul if he asked for anything.

Fame, popularity, wealth, looks, skills, Oikawa had it all.

He drops to the floor into a crouching position, clinging on to the counter of the sink breathing heavily.

He was so fucking lucky.

After a few minutes to himself, Oikawa leaves the bathroom to his own room. Getting his clothes to get ready for practice.

For thirty whole minutes Oikawa was walking around with no intention to talk to Iwaizumi, he had a TV in his own room, he could go watch it, but it would start signals to Iwaizumi that he didn’t want to be near him.

He could leave early too, but he would have to awkwardly stand outside of the gym, and he could care less if Ushijima saw him, but if a few fans did, then he doesn’t know how he’ll escape them to not get into trouble about being late and bringing in unwelcome visitors.

So he stays where he is.

When the time does come, he had his thoughts running around everywhere. Just yesterday he was able to get along with Iwaizumi, and the demon had wanted to even joke around with Oikawa this morning, that is until the whole mirror thing happened and ruined the atmosphere.

So standing at the doorway, putting on his running shows he freezes with his hand on the door knob.

“Do you want to come?” he whispers, and it is nowhere loud enough for the demon to here. He waits for a reply, but he doesn’t get one. He coughs into his hand, “Would you like to come?” he asked louder, he even turns his head to see if Iwaizumi had heard them that time.

Although he doesn’t get a reply, so he taps his foot on the floor and he wonders if he should ask again. He probably waits a good few seconds before going back into the home, shoes on.

He looks into the living room where he first last saw Iwaizumi, but the demon was no longer there.

“Iwaizumi?” He asked, the name still feeling a bit odd in his voice.

“What?” Jumping in his spot, Oikawa turns around to face Iwaizumi who was at the doorway, his arm crossed, and a frown in display.

“Would you like to come see me play?” Oikawa’s voice still sounds a bit shaky, but he cheers himself on, on the fact he was able to invite Iwaizumi successfully.

The demon rising a brow, looking at Oikawa to see if the male was only kidding around, but when he realizes that Oikawa wasn’t playing around, and was actually offering Iwaizumi to go to the outside world, which he rarely was able to do in the past his eyes grew wide, and his iris expanding back into a round look.

“Yeah!” he answered a little too excitedly, definitely out of character to Oikawa who had only known him for a few days. But it was something that relaxes Oikawa. The tension on his shoulders fall as Iwaizumi turns around and grabs a pair of Oikawa’s shoes.

He doesn’t wait for Oikawa as he heads out the door, but at the lobby Oikawa can see Iwaizumi waiting impatiently to see the world he had existed in for centuries, but was denied to see it.

How cruel.

Oikawa fits right back into character with Iwaizumi, laughing along at Iwaizumi’s reactions and questions. He even toys with the fact that Iwaizumi was too old to be looking like a child getting a piece of candy.

“Candy?” he asked, wondering if it was the same type of candy a little boy had once summoned him for. “You mean that sugar stuff?”

Oikawa hummed, nodding his head. “Don’t tell you you’ve never ate candy before Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi shuggered his shoulders, “I heard about a lot of human stuff, but, I have restrictions you know, can’t go off wandering around like other demons.”

“Like other demons?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, so this candy thing, is it like, good?” Iwaizumi changed the subject casually, and Oikawa wasn’t stupid enough to turn a blind eye towards it. There was obviously something hiding under Iwaizumi’s words, but Oikawa knew not to pry.

Demons must have things to hide about their personal life like humans do, and out of all people Oikawa knew that he was one of the few that understood something about privacy. So he talked on and on about candy and what not.

When they made it to the gymnasium, the one Oikawa had talked about continuously of, Iwaizumi was to say to the least, impressed. The outside was blegh to him, but the interior of the place gave off the feeling of wow.

He wanted to go everywhere at once, but Oikawa had restricted him to just the gym that was just for volleyball.

“Another time okay?” he promised the demon, and he had no choice but to nod his head.

Oikawa’s team wasn’t all there, but a few since it was still a bit early depending on their meet up time.

One of the few members stood up from stretching, looking at the two walking in, and Iwaizumi first notes that he’s short. He starts to jog towards him in a flash, with a big smile to Oikawa as he motions towards Iwaizumi.

“Who’s your friend?” Oikawa smiles at his smaller teammate, looking both at Iwaizumi he introduces the demon to Yaku, not at all mentioning to Yaku that the man was a demon that can take your soul away at any given moment.

“It’s his first time seeing volleyball in general.” Oikawa mentions and Yaku along with a few teammates explode in emotions.

One, who gets too excited too fast runs up to Iwaizumi and before the demon can do anything because he wasn’t expecting the large man to engulf in a hug and then pick him off the ground, the man yells out how it was impossible for Iwaizumi to not know about volleyball.

“You had to play some time in your school years?” he doesn’t drop Iwaizumi, even when Oikawa is trying to pry the man’s arms off him.

“Bokuto please, he’s claustrophobic.” Oikawa lies.

“He doesn’t look claustrophobic.” Another voice picks up, a middle blocker by the name of Kamasaki.

“Yeah, well you don’t look all that stupid, but you are.” Oikawa retorts.

“Hey!”

“Now now, no fighting.” Yaku tells them as he glares at Bokuto who puts Iwaizumi down. The demon not at all looking fazed as he watches Oikawa interact with everyone. He wants to see what this whole volleyball thing is, but at this rate he doesn’t think they were going to play anything.

And oh, how right Iwaizumi was.

They wait another twenty minutes for the whole team to get there. Iwaizumi is told to go sit on the bench so he won’t interfere with the team’s performance.

At first, he thought everything was just about jumping and hitting the ball, but at the end, the entire team split into two, and began to stand in different positions.

When a whistle blew, Iwaizumi’s attention was solely focused on Oikawa who rolled the ball in place, catching it before it fell to the ground. He takes a few steps back to get where he wants to, and then he throws the ball incredibly high.

It was too forward for Oikawa to hit in place, but not a second later Oikawa takes a few large steps before jumping incredibly high in the air. Smacking the ball to the other end of the court, hitting just at the corner of the court.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi mutters, on the edge of the seat as the ball is thrown back to Oikawa to do another. It was sight to see, when Iwaizumi was first not so welcomed into Oikawa’s home, all he had seen was a crybaby who complained about everything and anything.

Seeing him here was seeing an entire different part of Oikawa. One filled with strength and a force that screamed unstoppable.

Oikawa gets seven points before his team members on the other side finally picks up on. Each time the ball went into the air for Oikawa’s serve, Iwaizumi held in a breath, terrified he would mess up his perfect form.

Oikawa was not the only one who had such perfection within. That Bokuto fellow who picked up Iwaizumi smashed the ball through any blocker that was there to offer. But that Ushijima guy, the one who came in late, which was a surprise to Oikawa made sure not one blocker touched his hits.

Yaku, the smaller teammate of everyone there had not missed a ball when it headed towards him when he was on the court. The Kamasaki guy also denied any access for the opposite team to hit a spike.

Iwaizumi had wanted to cheer them on so many times, but he had to refrain himself. The coach barely let him stay on the bench, and even if he did yell out it would be embarrassing, it wasn’t at all like a real match, no less a practice one.

At the end of practice the coach had to leave, and that was when Oikawa had asked Iwaizumi if he would like to hit a ball.

The demon jumped from the bench and nodded his head furiously, when he stood on the court, the other members on Oikawa’s side had left some room for him and Oikawa who was gladly going to set the ball.

The other team all positioned themselves as defense, except they all ceased from blocking Iwaizumi’s beginner skill. The demon had walked a few steps like Oikawa had did when he served the ball, looking at the ball as if some kind of prey.

His round iris and pupil turned into slits, completely different from a cat’s, where their pupil would the only thing be changing.

He licks his bottom lip once, his arms stretched back and his back bent forward. Bokuto notes it as a good position for someone who had never played volleyball before, no less hasn’t seen it ever in their life.

Ushijima does Oikawa the favor to tossing him the ball, and when Oikawa sets the ball Iwaizumi freezes in his spot, his legs refusing him to jump like the others he had seen. The ball falls and everyone watches silently as the ball rolls away from them. Iwaizumi straightens up and looks at Oikawa, his round eyes back.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked, as others turn their head towards Iwaizumi, wondering why he hesitated the jump, especially when his muscles were all in the right position and were ready.

“I,” Iwaizumi looks at the other side of the court, “I probably shouldn’t hit the ball.” He mutters towards Oikawa, eyeing the others carefully.

“Oh.” Oikawa says, “oh!” He turns his attention at the other side of the court, “It’s okay guys, no need to receive it, Iwaizumi is a bit shy is all.” He laughs them off, waving them off the court everyone is a bit confused, but nod their heads anyways.

Once no one was on the court, Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi asking him if that was alright. He nods his head and his eyes don’t go back to the way they were the first time. He goes back his original position as Ushijima tosses the ball to Oikawa who sets it up perfectly.

The ball falls back to the ground and Iwaizumi apologizes.

He tells him again that he couldn’t do it.

And Oikawa smiles and waves him off as if it was nothing to worry about.

Iwaizumi goes to the seats instead of the bench; he sits on cushioned chairs as he watches the team do their ending routine. It takes longer than expected.

Since the early morning to now, Iwaizumi counted the hours away, finding that Oikawa spent too much time here to practice, but of course it had to be reasonable for some matter.

The team starts to disappear one by one, until there is just Ushijima and Oikawa. The two go at it for a few more rounds, throwing the ball, spiking the ball. Throwing another ball, spiking the other ball.

Soon, Oikawa’s right knee wobbles a bit and Ushijima stops the practice seeing what Iwaizumi saw, saying he had to head home not at all bringing up Oikawa’s wealth. Oikawa nods his head and gives an okay. And so he leaves.

Iwaizumi goes back down and tells Oikawa it’s time to go to, that he was the only left in the gym, he shouldn’t stay here for any longer.

“Yeah, I know.” Oikawa mutters as he rolls the ball in his hands again, he looks at Iwaizumi before smiling. “Why don’t you hit a ball?”

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.” Iwaizumi knows his limits, he wants to hit the ball, he wants to overpower, he wants to hit so hard that it would make a dent into the floors. Even the ball would pop from the weight Iwaizumi would give it. Iwaizumi was the type of demon that had power and was expected to use the power to his fullest.

He knows how to control himself from using that power.

But he doesn’t know how to limit that power. It all of it, or nothing.

“Tell me, if you’re going to live with me until we figure out how to get you back, then you have to tell me these things.”

“Why should I? I’m going to leave sometime soon anyways, what information about a demon can do you good?” Iwaizumi says, annoyed that he had to explain himself to someone as low as a human like Oikawa.

But Oikawa wasn’t just a human to him. When the male had summoned him up, it wasn’t supposed to be Iwaizumi; it had to be some other demon that was free at the time. But there was something different from the portal that Iwaizumi had to see himself what it was.

And upon seeing Oikawa, he still didn’t know why he was intrigued; maybe it was because of just pure boredom.

“Please Iwaizumi.”

“There are some things I can, and I cannot do.” Iwaizumi says “I don’t want questions to be raised and I don’t want people to ruin your life.” And by people, Iwaizumi means more demons and possibly something more.

“Okay.” Oikawa smiles dropping the ball as he holds on to the demon’s shoulder, “Okay, see that wasn’t hard, you just want to protect me.” He teases.

Iwaizumi throws his arm off him, “Fuck off,”

“Aww, you’re blushing Iwa-chan!”

“What?”

“Hmm, it does sound good doesn’t it?” Oikawa laughs, “I’ve been thinking about a nickname for you, and I think its prefect!”

“Whatever.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls out again, testing the sound of it and enjoying it. Iwaizumi grumbles, telling Oikawa to hurry up and clean up the entire place by himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep yep, yep. So how's everyone's day? 
> 
> I have finals week next week and I'll be done with school for a whileeee. YES!!! 
> 
> Any request of what you liked to see? Small snippets of Iwaizumi's daily life? Long snippets (is that a thing) of Iwaizumi's daily life? Wanna see him jump off a cliff? I can do that... probably...maybe...I don't know. but whatever my pals.


	10. Day 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT READDDDD
> 
> This content has a bit of suicide mentioned, none of the characters, IN THIS CHAPTER have suicidal thoughts, just that they mention suicide, I thought it was important to mention. 
> 
> Also, rated T now, since I guess I put mature language like cuss words in here.

“So what _you_ are telling me, is that fish, just grab on to the hook, and boom, we just eat them?” Iwaizumi questions with certainty, thinking he had the whole thing down, but once he sees the expression Oikawa gives him, he groans in disappointment.

He whines as well, throwing his head back on to the head rest of the car seat he is sitting on, mumbling about how humans were just so complicated. Hanamaki is heard snicker in the front seat, directly in front of Iwaizumi. He unbuckles his seat to face Iwaizumi, his knees on the seat underneath him.

Matsukawa instantly warns him, slowly lifting his left arm to grab onto the wheel with both hands instead of one. A nervous tic of his when he was in the car, scared that Hanamaki was going to kill himself somehow.

“Actually Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki speaks out loud, in a classy tone, “the hook is only used for people who know jack shit about fishing.” He muffles his mouth quickly, coughing out Oikawa name before continuing on. “If you’re a real man, you’ll get in there and wrestle those fuckers.” He says as he flexes his fingers, showing Iwaizumi how to grip them correctly.

Iwaizumi pays close attention to what he was hearing, Hanamaki giving him a dorky smile as he explains in great detail about wrestling fish, Oikawa rolls his eyes at how gullible his demon was.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complains, “he’s an idiot, don’t listen to him.” Oikawa crosses his arms, and looks back at his demon roommate, “I’ll show you the basics, so don’t you worry.” He smiles gently at the demon, not at all fake as his usual ones; Iwaizumi only nods his head with a grunt.

But he thinks he agreed a second to early, Matsukawa scoffs, “Eww Mattsun, why is still alive, oh my gosh no, can it breathe underwater? No wait, is it going to get eaten alive? How do fish even know what worms are?” Matsukawa mimics Oikawa’s voice the best he could trying his best to explain Oikawa’s attitude toward fishing.

“That’s not how I sound.” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms as he sinks into the seat.

“Seaweed likes to eat worms too?” He continues with the final blow, remembering that Oikawa had reeled in what he thought was a fish, but it was only the green substance that was found in the ocean. He actually believed that the seaweed had eaten his bait.

Hanamaki burst out laughing; Oikawa unclicks his own seat beat, wanting to choke Matsukawa if he didn’t stop embarrassing him in front of _‘Iwa-chan.’_

Iwaizumi watches the three quietly on the sidelines, watching how Hanamaki tries this best to defend the model the best he could from Oikawa’s advancing hands. Slapping and pushing them away. Matsukawa has his eyes focused on the road, laughing and making more mocking voices as of Oikawa.

They were so casual, and so very free-willed, comfortable with one another that it triggers something deep insides Iwaizumi, something he could not understand what it was, but he watches on with a smile. Laughing a long with Matsukawa saying something that did sound a lot like Oikawa.

That is until Oikawa did manage to sneak a hand in, but instead of Hanamaki slapping it away, he slaps Matsukawa’s face by accident, and incredibly forcibly. The driver of the car swerves along the road, on to the other side where the cars come in opposite of Matsukawa. It throws Hanamaki’s balance off, throwing him on Matsukawa lap.

Oikawa is pushed to the window, hitting the temple of his head and shoulder against it, but he was fine and no serious injuries followed after. Iwaizumi was the only one safe from the throw, tucked in correctly with his seatbelt intact. There was honking on either side of them, Hanamaki lifts his face quickly from the model’s lap. Eyes widen as they see a car heading right towards him.

Out of reflex the fashion designer grabs onto the wheel and turns it right, Matsukawa grips the wheel tighter, yelling at Hanamaki to calm the fuck down. Behind them a car comes too close, tail gating them, but they hit their own breaks so they won’t hit Matsukawa.

He swerves the car back into it originally should be. Hanamaki still grips on to the wheel with fear, Matsukawa looks more shocked than anything, and Oikawa was waiting for anyone to say anything with a shocked expression.

Hanamaki slowly pulls himself of Matsukawa, lacking in upper body strength. Dragging himself to his seat to buckle in, Oikawa follows the man’s actions, doing the same for himself, rubbing his shoulder a bit as he looks at his lap.

No one says a thing, and Iwaizumi tries his best to mute his laughter. But he coughs it out under a minute, bursting out as he makes fun of all three of them.

“Iwa-chan, that’s not funny we could’ve almost died!”

Iwaizumi continues to laugh, and the three, scared shitless of what could have been, smile as well, enjoying that even the demon could see the humor in their almost death experience.

After the whole fiasco calms down in their racing hearts, Matsukawa asked them again if they would rather go where fishing ponds, and rivers are located or to a bay where it was out in the open. There was an awkward silence, something everyone but Iwaizumi thinks of.

Scared the demon might do something outrageous, they all decide on the ponds and rivers.

They head to the Kanagawa prefecture, Matsukawa tells everyone that he knew a lot of places there that allowed them to fish whenever they liked. It also held in about ten different types of fish, and everyone nodded their head at Matsukawa’s boring old man talk.

As they arrive to one of the few ponds provided for them, connected to a small stream, but big enough for the fish to swim through; Oikawa started to complain again, that there weren’t any trees to protect him from the sun.

“That’s why you have sunblock you idiot.” Iwaizumi mutters as he takes out folding chairs from the back, swinging them on to his back to grab the other two. He pulls away from the car and follows Matsukawa who points out a space for them, leaving a cooler of beer and sodas.

When Matsukawa leaves to get more items, Iwaizumi drops all the chairs on the ground ungraceful like, not caring that they could be easily broken. He heads towards the water, peeking over the creek to see his own reflection, luckily for him the water was murky, and it did no good in showing Iwaizumi’s reflection.

He sits on the ground, not minding the soft ground underneath him, crossing his arms he looks over at the water as a whole. When Oikawa had his free times, especially in the mornings he would force Iwaizumi to watch some dramas and anime that were on air.

Most of the time, the anime would have weird encounters, and most of the time, they had what Oikawa calls the beach episode. Apparently anime would have something like this, where the characters take a break from their adventures and enjoy a day at the beach.

And, always, either the main character, or the most impassive character catches the biggest fish known to mankind. And Iwaizumi thought it was louds of bullshit. But he thought it would be nice to catch something huge, but the pond definitely couldn’t hold something big, even less that it wasn’t open water.

Yet, he feels excited, hyped even to catch the smallest of the fishes. He watches those late night shows that come from cable, where they introduce the view of the traditional Japanese lives. He takes of his shoes, socks as well and thinks about rolling up his pants but knows that the water is much deeper than he can imagine, and Oikawa told him, with much force, that he had to keep at least his pants on, at all times when he was outside of their apartment.

Behind the truck, Hanamaki takes all the sweets he had packed with Iwaizumi. Filled with chips, pastries and candies that he favored, he carries it with a big smile on his face, glad that he had all those calories and fats in his arms.

Not only that but Iwaizumi and him are going to purge their faces into the foods, the box was filled to feed four athletes and since Oikawa is a temporary diet, and is going to his monthly checkup this week.

While Matsukawa, the always on a diet model, although he wasn’t a starved one, he was just someone who had to watch what he ate at all times and since he ate a hamburger stake three days in a row.

So the box was diet-free, and had Hanamaki and Iwaizumi’s name plastered on it.

“Iwaizumi!” he calls out, only to realize the demon was no longer where they planned to set up. He looked down at the ground that had the fallen chairs, none of them propped up. He looks at it for a second more before looking over at the lake, only to see a man, the stature similar to Iwaizumi own, standing in silence in the middle of the pond.

Hanamaki wants to scream out the first thing he thinks of, a simple joke, one that only he would laugh at but instead the man stays quiet. He puts the box down on the ground, none of the chairs pulled up right to lay it there.

Taking out his phone from his pocket, he slides his finger only once, opening the camera app. He zooms in just bit, catching the scenery as well. He clicks only once, thinking that the image captured was perfect.

Pulling his phone down, he watches the demon still stand, completely enchanted with the water beneath him, as it consumes most of his body, raising on a just below the man’s chest. The tall boy doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings, too focused on the demon to realize that Matsukawa and Oikawa had joined him rather soon.

No one says a thing until Iwaizumi turns his waist to look at his companions; he looks at them confused like, wondering what the three standing there absentmindedly. But then, a large smile breaks on Iwaizumi’s face, his right arm goes up, and he waves at them.

“It’s weird.” Matsukawa breaks the silence, “Iwaizumi is a demon, yet I feel as Im witnessing something, entirely sweet in a kid like way,” he pauses, tilting his head, cocking up an eyebrow, “Or some shit like that.”

“They do say the water is like some kind of healing element,” Hanamaki replies, nodding his head, “Maybe because he’s a spiritual being?” Hanamaki tries to explain where the sudden emotions had come from within them, trying to understand why they were all feeling so… complete.

He turns to Oikawa, to ask him a question, something maybe that could help them understand why Iwaizumi had made their lives so much more interesting, it wasn’t like they were fighting crimes, and given powers to be like superheroes.

But they felt whole, like there was something missing, and they haven’t realized it until Iwaizumi had welcomed himself into their lives.

But he stops when he eyes Oikawa to his left. Oikawa’s brown eyes were wide, looking mesmerized at the life that surrounds Iwaizumi.

The nature that surrounds the demon is drenched in different shades of green, the murky water as well, reflects on the luscious green. The blue sky giving it a heartier look, there was no human life signs there, at least not in Oikawa’s view.

The weeds and wild grass grows anywhere it finds room and nourishments, and the birds sing their songs when they please. Wild flowers grow in the most awkwardly place, yet they make the view even more beautiful. The rock that surrounds the large pond gives it a more tourist touch, but as well a homey one.

Iwaizumi standing in the middle of it all, he can’t fully explain it, but him standing in it makes the image all the more complete. He hears mummers of Matsukawa and Hanamaki, but pays them no mind, trying to figure out what large sense of the overwhelming feeling was.

His skin tingles, goose bumps arise on his skin and the hair on his arms lift through excitement, his heart beats a bit faster or so he thinks, he believes the cold wind brushes past him, but there was no breeze, he smiles feeling a large sense of power engulfs him, and he feels free.

He is a demon, one horrible spirit that can take your soul in the matter of seconds. He can crush you under his palm, and damn you to hell for eternity. Or whatever it is the demons do once they consume your soul. Yet, he looked so curious, so powerless, so innocent.

How can he, a demon like him be so, beautiful?

Oikawa’s smile grows, grinning as he questions himself with no answer coming back. He watches Iwaizumi suddenly fall forward into the pond, his entire body consumed by the water. Everyone stays silent, eyes wide at the surprise, the feeling within them gone.

Then out of a sudden Iwaizumi pops right back out, a small fish, cradled into his dripping arms, flips and struggles in Iwaizumi grip. The demon gives them a goofy smile and yells out in pure joy, “My first fish!”

Hanamaki is the first to break the silence again, hollering as he throws his head back, trying to calm himself but failing horribly. Matsukawa muffles his laughter, yelling back, “Ya caught him like a man Iwaizumi!”

The demon comes running back, with that awkward walk in the water, his legs kicking up to high to go faster, but it tires him out first. Once he makes to them, he’s drenched in water, giving Oikawa the fish with the biggest, cutest, eyes Oikawa has seen.

“I did it.”

“You did.” Oikawa chuckles softy but shakes his head, he opens the cooler, and scoops up a large amount of water leaving it on the ground, “here, put him in here.”

“Why? Aren’t we going to eat it?”

“Later Iwa-chan!” he laughs, waving the man off as he mentions over to the cooler once again.

With the first fish caught and stored away, Oikawa shows him how to hold a fishing pole, showing him the basics, and tricks that he had learned through Matsukawa. Iwaizumi nods his head, listening to everything Oikawa had to say.

He looks in interest when Oikawa shows how to reel a fish him in, “The blank,” he motions for the shaft of the pole, “is capable of bending, so don’t think it’s going to break, unless you caught a shark.” He jokes, and points at the handle, “You have to grip it tight if the fish feels heavy.”

“Heavy?”

Oikawa waves him off, “Don’t worry, you’ll know when the time comes.” He continues on, grabbing a red squishy ball from a little container, and putting it on Iwaizumi’s hook. “This is something tasty for the fish,” he then shows Iwaizumi how to the throw the hook, a few times his hook got caught in Hanamaki’s shirt.

But when everyone was out of range, minus Oikawa who stood by his side at all times, Iwaizumi had managed to throw it pretty far. Or well, incredibly and unnecessary far, but it was okay.

As he waits as he is told, everyone gets their hook in, looking at their tail that flows on top of the water.

Iwaizumi sits with a straight back on his foldable chair, his clothes still wet, everyone doesn’t question if he was uncomfortable, knowing that they could do nothing but strip the demon if he really didn’t like the clothing clinging on to his body.

Iwaizumi waits patiently as everyone else does, no one talks, and the only sounds heard is the munching from Hanamaki, as well as the few slaps he receives from Matsukawa when the designer mocks the poor model with the delicious sweets.

He waits, with no sound coming from anyone, and he waits when everyone stills. He swore Oikawa was dosing off, the athlete looks as if he was trying his best to look cool and awake while fishing, but in reality Iwaizumi can see the man was dying of boredom.

And it’s only been five minutes.

Iwaizumi looks to his right again where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sitting on orange and brown chairs, Hanamaki looks like he’s about to burst from the silence and Matsukawa was the only one looking rather tranquil even calm with and comfortable with the silence.

He looks down at his hands, the handle securely held as he waits.

Another five minutes go by and Hanamaki finally says something. “You’re on a flight to Hawaii from Seattle, and the plane is on fire but you have time to make a phone call, who would you call?”

“Why the fuck would I be in in Seattle? And why the fuck do you know Seattle and not Los Angeles?” Matsukawa asked, tracing his line with his eyes, seeing how far he can see until it disappears from his sight. As well as thinking about a past conversation where Hanamaki was clues about the California city.

“Because you’re going to Hawaii for vacation.” He answers quickly, and ignores the question Matsukawa gives him.

“Couldn’t we take a flight from here?” Oikawa asked, confused at the sort of question.

“No,” Hanamaki says, but then he squints, rethinking his thoughts, “Holy shit, yes, okay fine Tokyo to Hawaii.” He rethinks to himself, but doesn’t look at anyone; his eyes are focused on the pond.

“And why is the plane on fire?” Matsukawa asks another question, digging further into Hanamaki’s poor planned question, “Couldn’t you make up another scenario that makes sense?”

“A plane can catch on fire Mattsun.” Oikawa chimes, shuffling in his seat.

“How?”

“Um, it’s called a machine?” He shrugs his shoulders, as if Matsukawa was now asking the stupid questions. Iwaizumi eyes him for a bit before Matsukawa speaks out again, his eyes darting back to the silent male.

“Oh shit, you’re right.”

Oikawa throws another rude comment at Matsukawa before asking another question directly to Hanamaki, “and how come Hawaii? Are we not fed up with beaches? Let’s go mountain climbing.”

Matsukawa shakes his head, “Hell to the no, we are not going mountain climbing, there’s snakes and shit.”

“Snakes and shit.” Oikawa rolls his eyes, “you’re okay with worms, but not snakes and shit?”

Matsukawa shivers for a second, “A worm can’t kill me with just a bite Oikawa.” He pauses, and then comes back with another suggestion, “What about hot air balloons?”

“That would make more sense with the whole fire thing,” Oikawa points out nodding his head, but then shakes his head, “Can’t do heights in open air like that.”

“Says the man who was ready to float up to space for the aliens.” Matsukawa groans, shaking his head in disbelief. Iwaizumi glances to his left, confused at the mentions of aliens, he heard of them once but Oikawa closed the subject _‘before it’s too late Iwa-chan’_

“Urgh! Are you still talking about that? I told you!” he whines like a child, “I’m totally over it,” he switches the tone in his voice quickly, talking smoother with confidence.

“So you don’t think they’re out there?” Hanamaki adds in, sincerely curious.

“Of course they are.” Oikawa mutters with his confidence intensified, hoping no one heard him, but of course they were all next to one another so everyone heard.

“Ha!” Matsukawa mocks a short lived laughter, turning his attention back to the pond. Hanamaki’s question goes unanswered.

Another ten minutes go by since the banter ended, and Iwaizumi sits there with all the patience in the world. Oikawa is no longer looking like he was sleepy, he was actually looking more frustrated and determined, for what, he doesn’t know.

Hanamaki had sunk in his orange foldable chair, looking rather bored as usual. Matsukawa is passive as ever.

“We could also go camping, you know?” Matsukawa asked, looking over at Oikawa, knowing it always depends on the national player. Oikawa nods his head, his lips puckered as he figures that camping wasn’t too bad, but of course Matsukawa would be wary of the snakes and shit there.

Staying in one place is safer than climbing about though.

“Like that Aokigahara forest?” Hanamaki adds in, but he doesn’t get up from his fallen state on the chair, his neck non-existent and his legs stretched out forward, his thighs out, and his back basically sitting where his butt should be.

“Hell no, we are not going anywhere near there.” Oikawa immediately declines, shaking his head and arms, refusing to agree with Hanamaki.

“What’s so scary? We have a demon on our side.” Hanamaki scoots himself up right, he winces at the different body aches, but ignores them to grin sheepishly at Oikawa, his fishing pole still in his hands.

“I have been there before.” Iwaizumi butts in for the first time, he stays still though, no longer looking at his companions, his eyes wide, staring at the other side of the pond.

“What for?” Matsukawa inquired, interested, he holds the finishing pole with one hand, the other is carrying the weight of his head, his elbow digging into his thigh.

“A lot of people think it’s a good setting to summon a demon because they’re high school kids, want revenge or some shit like that. Some people go looking for second chances before they…” he pauses himself, frowning a bit before continuing, “decide that this world isn’t for them.”

“Has there been anyone who couldn’t even find your offers appealing?” Matsukawa probes the demon, everyone invested with the demon’s answer.

And Iwaizumi doesn’t think too long, there was dozens of people on the verge of ending their lives that declined Iwaizumi. Those who accepted were the ones who desperate to find something to continue to live for, even if it was just for a few more years until he came and took their souls for himself.

“I don’t know.” He lies, wondering if he even should give them a real answer. Thinking it would kill the atmosphere. Because death by one self’s hand is something Iwaizumi could never comprehend, but of course he couldn’t he doesn’t deal with the shits humans had to deal with.

“There’s too many offers that were taken, it’s hard to remember if there was ever any declined.” He takes a quick pause before adding in “ ‘cept this ass.” Iwaizumi motions to Oikawa who laughs.

Everyone laughs along with Oikawa, nodding their head.

Another ten minutes passed and Hanamaki catches their first fish with the pole, literally shoving it in Iwaizumi’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoodLizard, Part 1 of 2 request has been fulfilled. 
> 
> Daily and Nightly routines are going to come together, if that is A-Oh-Kay with you. Also I'm sorry of how lazy and slackerish I have become, so sorry for the lateness in my everything. I will get better haha. 
> 
> Also you mentioned romance between Iwaoi, so I was thinking, that yeah, but I don't think I should spoil anything, so Im just going to say Yeah for now, hahaha. 
> 
> Anyways, have two on the waiting list, if anyone, even repeated ones if you want, want to sees something, let me know. 
> 
> Also I love you guys so much, thank you for the kudos, the comments, the love, the everything. You bring me to tears of joy


	11. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to GoodLizard, I'm so sorry I'm so late by the way, and this is just a quick daily one. Nightly routine is going to come next! It's also gonna revolve on the same day, so Day 14! 
> 
> I'm also so sorry about being so late!!

Iwaizumi automatically wakes up from the smallest creak of the bed. He peeks at the digital clock, one Iwaizumi had asked for at the beginning of their unintentional life together with Oikawa. It’s only seven, and Iwaizumi recalls how Oikawa had the day off for today and tomorrow.

As Oikawa walks around the bed, towards the corridor where it leads to the bathroom, he scratches the back of his head, his brown hair was all over the place, and not at all in the position it usually was.

Iwaizumi gets up as well, not at all having trouble waking up, but the struggle began at the actual getting off the bed. At first he kicks his feet, trying to get the blankets off him, but it goes to vain. So he replenishes his energy for a good ten seconds and he goes at it again, this time turning his entire body around so that his back was facing the bed.

He groans in annoyance, both thinking and not thinking about how before he had even met Oikawa, or laid upon his bed, in Hell he wouldn’t even need sleep, not for months at least. But here he was, the demon most other creatures and humans feared, just lazy and outright tired for no reason at all, even crying at the surprise coldness on the ground.

He complain to Oikawa about getting carpet installed, but the volleyball setter would only complain back about how Iwaizumi barely keeps the kitchen clean, or at least Oikawa's standards clean and not Iwaizumi's standard of clean, and there was no way the carpet was going to stay new and clean for long.

Which Iwaizumi hits him for, because dammit, he was trying.

He drags his feet to the bathroom as well, lining up besides Oikawa. He grabs on to the only remaining toothbrush in a cup, and puts a good portion of toothpaste on the brush. He smiles with a pleasant aura, jamming the thing into his mouth and scrubbing ferociously at his teeth.

If there was one thing, Iwaizumi had to choose to never live without again, it would be this miracle substance, mint toothpaste, the one which was half green and half white; while the green had some glitter flakes that dissolve in his mouth.

Before, he thought it was a weird human thing that they continuously did both day and night, and sometimes in the midday. But once Iwaizumi’s curious mind started to open up, he too tried it and he could never give it up, not in a million years.

His breath tasted so light and fresh, his teeth too felt amazing, and he couldn’t describe it in words, it was all too clean and tingling. Just once, when Iwaizumi had forgotten since Oikawa was away for a day at his family’s own home, he had forgotten to brush his teeth since Oikawa is usually the one to lead their routine.

And he went out for the whole day, trying to recall why he felt so odd and disgusted, why his mouth tasted like something rotten and dead. He thought maybe he ate something in his sleep, and got caught in one of his sharper teeth. But he couldn’t find a thing.

But when he ate a hard candy Oikawa had on the counter, one that tasted like mint, he realized that he had forgotten to brush his teeth.

He was so devastated, so sullen in darkness until Oikawa came back. When Iwaizumi explained, well, when he muttered to Oikawa in the corner of his living room, about how disgusting he was Oikawa had laughed at him.

“Did you brush your teeth when you realized then?” the setter would ask, putting away his light coat in the closet.

“It’s not time yet, you said humans brush their teeth twice a day, morning and night.” It only earned another laugh from Oikawa. The taller male shook his head, and explained to Iwaizumi that the demon could do what he wants; he didn’t have to follow the directions exactly.

“You can brush your teeth whenever you want!” was Oikawa greatest mistake, after saying that, the demon had brushed his teeth four times a day, using up all the toothpaste, and not only that, but from the strength Iwaizumi uses on the poor stick and brush, he had to replace Iwaizumi’s toothbrush continuously as well.

As Iwaizumi spits out the foam, and rinses, he grabs the mouthwash, another beautiful luxury and gargles until Oikawa finishes own spitting and rinsing. Iwaizumi would always smile widely and beautifully at the mirror before leaving his toothbrush back into the cup and running off to go get Oikawa’s clothes; because he still refuses to get any for himself, to take a shower.

Oikawa would watch him go with a lazy, hesitant stare. But once he sees that Iwaizumi was out of range from seeing him, he would spit his own mouthwash out, grab the toothbrush Iwaizumi had wasted under three days, and replace it with a new one hidden in the cabinets underneath, throwing out the old one.

He looks back out the door, making sure Iwaizumi was out of range, and relaxes. The demon was too possessive of his belongings, that if Oikawa had so much touched it, he swore his head would go missing. What made Oikawa luckily though, when it came to Iwaizumi grabbing hold of the brush again, is that Iwaizumi had honestly believed that his tooth brush would just bounce right back from being manhandled as if it were new.

There was no words exchanged between the two, not like how it was in the beginning when Iwaizumi would ask why he did that, what the hell is this, who the fuck does that, why the hell did you that and so on. Now it was more tranquil, and Iwaizumi was looking more and more accomplished as the days go by.

Oikawa fixes up his hair quickly, brushing it this way and then that way, leaving it as it naturally was, only guiding it carefully. He uses no sprays or gel, never in his life had he successfully styled his hair with those products. Even watched so many tutorials and get Hanamaki to teach him, but they were all lost in the cause, his hair would do as he told it, so leaving it in it's natural flow was the only way he felt good about it.

He was lucky enough that his hair was the way it was, and he wasn’t going off to complain about how it sucks not to know how to style it any different.

He leaves the bathroom to head for his room, ready to tidy up the bed, but once he gets inside the bed was already made. He frowns; Iwaizumi usually doesn’t do the bed. Even when he goes off for practice with the rest of his team, he comes back to a bed with crumbled sheets, and missing pillows late at night.

He turns his head around to face Iwaizumi who was smiling as he picks up random articles of clothing, not all carrying if it matched or not. Then as he looked at Oikawa with those bright green eyes, he heads for the shower.

Oikawa is a little too sluggish to keep up with both his thoughts and Iwaizumi’s actions.

Just now he realized that he didn’t look at Iwaizumi’s demon form in the mirror with as much as fear as he used to, actually proud at himself that he was moving on from those splintered horns and focusing more in that devilish smile of his.

Unbeknownst to Oikawa, Iwaizumi never does the bed unless Oikawa was around in the morning; he had always made sure to take care of all the basic chores so that he and Oikawa could do whatever Oikawa had usually planned.

He takes off all his clothes, dropping them in the hamper as he lets the coldness from the grey granite radiate to his feet, he doesn’t feel it enough to make him yelp, but he recognizes it’s there. He hops into the tub, the left foot first than the right and twists the knob to get the hot water rolling in.

The spray throws out water, hitting Iwaizumi’s head first, than it rolls down his body, and Iwaizumi groans at the satisfaction it brings. Closing his eyes, he lets his demon take over; his two long curled horns develop first,  one pops out more, stretching upward. The second one takes slower, the top half gone and broken apart.

His ears grow sharper, the tips covered in green scales and dry skin. It goes back all the way to back of his neck, stretching to his lower back. His bottom is clear of the demon scales, but is inner thighs isn't as they were everywhere, stretching down to the front of his shins.

Black finger nails take over his human ones, sharp and hard. He opens his eyes, looking up at the shower head; none of the drops of water affect his sight, or sting his abyss eyes.

He reaches for one of the shampoo bottles that Oikawa had picked out for him, one that smelt like earth and manly stuff, at first he thought it was stupid, but once the scent reached his nostrils, he realized that it didn’t really smell like manly stuff, just things that smelt like, home. Not hell, but like something like here, in Oikawa’s home.

He rubs his head, letting the shampoo get everywhere on his hair. He rubs at it carefully, for his scales the cover his hand could catch his strands of his hair.

He stretches his muscles as well, loving the heat of the water fall over his body, the drops of water slide down the different ripples of his muscles and scales. He even looks down at a few, cursing himself as he catches eye at the green scales.

He tells himself to stop remembering them, to stop being cautious of them, to just stop looking at them. He sneers as he looks away, hating the way his demon look took such a form. Hating the ugly bumps and ridges they create on his skin. He hates them and sometimes wishes he could have normal skin, actual human skin like Oikawa’s own.

He changes form again, and there it was, all the normal skin but it feels fake and it feels itchy, as if he was wearing a suit of some sort.

“Iwa-chan!” A knock on the bathroom door knocks him out of his thoughts, “you’ve been in there for a long time are you okay?”

Iwaizumi eyes widen, reaching to the top of his head, realizing the shampoo had already made its way through and dispersed, he really hasn’t spent a long time in the shower has he? He turns of the water, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, just like Oikawa had showed him in the earlier days.

He opens the door and the steam lets out, not all realizing it had surrounded the whole room. Oikawa takes a step back, watching the thick fog slip out, and then turning his attention to Iwaizumi, concern filling in his eyes as well curiosity

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just, yeah.” Iwaizumi nods his head, standing up right as he clenches on tight of the towel he uses to cover in indecency, just feeling out of it, he wasn’t even sure why he opened the door in the first place, he could’ve just put on his clothes first and then tell Oikawa he was fine.

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, trying his best not to let his eyes wonder down, and Iwaizumi stares at him, his eyes looking panicky, he gulps, pulling the door towards him, nodding his head awkwardly, “Yeah,” was his final word before shutting the door to get changed.

Oikawa nods his head as well, slapping his fist on to the palm of his hand. He diverts his eyes towards the living room, nodding again to no one in particular, his cheeks feeling warmer than usual.

“Must be the steam.” He whispers to himself as he heads for the kitchen.

Breakfast goes as usual, Iwaizumi refuses to eat anything without meat, and that “Iwa-chan, eggs is a type of meat.”

“A cow is the type of meat.” Was his retort back, telling Oikawa that he refuses anything that didn’t have that sausage he saw in the fridge.

The demon didn’t know how to cook, and so he had relied on Oikawa every morning and night to get his food. Even when Iwaizumi didn’t really need human food to survive, he still indulged in it, savoring the flavors that melt on his tongue.

Oikawa groans, throwing his head back to head towards the fridge, grabbing the so called meat Iwaizumi was dying to see on the frying pan.

Breakfast goes on as usual, with complaints from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi’s attentive ears, both hearing Oikawa’s sorrows and pains he has to endure in practice and especially the sizzling that comes from the stove. His nose too, picks up the scent and his mouth waters, already imaging what it would taste like.

“The hardest part is to let down all those girls though,” Oikawa’s voice starts to turn soft, and Iwaizumi picks up his attention towards Oikawa. Listening to what he has to say since the star player never really sighs and complains about his life.

“What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t catch it, but Oikawa is a bit surprised that Iwaizumi was actually listening to him; the demon would always be daydreaming in lala land when it’s early morning.

“Well, some come to see me practice, I mean, me and other players as well, and they give us gifts and what not, which is nice, but accepting a gift gives them too much hope for something in return.” He picks up the pan, sliding the meat to Iwaizumi’s plate.

“Seeing you, is enough of a gift, I think.” Iwaizumi stands, hovering around the stove, still on and radiating heat as he takes his white plate and a pair of chop sticks from a plastic cup, “I mean, like they adore you and all, you accepting what they got you is enough ya know? Seeing you smile, is nuff.” He says with his mouth filled with sausage, hot and burning his tongue, but the demon doesn’t make any reactions to it.

“You think so?”

“Course!” he yells happily, as he stuffs the meat into his mouth some more.

Oikawa smiles softly, watching the demon dive head first into the rest of his food, munching on anything he can, swallowing it without trouble. Oikawa’s eyes soften in color as well, the intense brown dives down as he wonders if Iwaizumi really liked his food.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa always gag and joke about how he couldn’t, and in all honestly, Oikawa agreed with them.

“Enough to see me smile huh?” he mutters to himself, letting a bigger smile break out as he watches Iwaizumi nod his head with his cheeks stuffed. For a demon, Iwaizumi was too adorable.

When breakfast, and too sugary of coffee was done, Oikawa and Iwaizumi put on their shoes to go shopping. This time to prepare a hot pot for their guest that for once called Oikawa to let him know that they were coming over.

Matsukawa was mostly the guy who had the off days, but this week he was a part of a cover shoot for a new perfume a company was marketing, and apparently their first day progress went to waste when the pictures didn’t develop as good as the photographer had wanted it, and had to redo the process all over again.

So on the second day did just that, only to learn on the third day they used the wrong bottle, and of course they still had other things to do, but they were all shoved away, and Matsukawa’s schedule was in disarray. Iwaizumi even went as far and told Matsukawa that he can take his troubles away if he just gave him his soul.

Which earned him a bruise from Oikawa; Hanamaki on the other hand, was busy coordinating outfits for a new drama that had a successful pilot episode. And he hasn’t had a day where they weren’t dragging him everywhere. Not only was he picking out clothes, but he had customized a few as well dragging his ass all over Japan to find a certain type of material that wasn’t sold out and will take two weeks to arrive.

But today, or well, tonight, Matsukawa was granted an early release and Hanamaki was given a break as the drama had one as well because of a holiday.

So tonight, where Hanamaki can take the train to Oikawa’s house in a direct route, and Matsukawa can drive from the station to the players home, they decided to eat together before they had to go back to their mayhem lives.

Entering the supermarket with no ruckus for the first time in the streets Iwaizumi asked Oikawa if he ever had a busy schedule. Grabbing a cart he hums before nodding his head, discussing how during his first year as a pro, he did everything and anything to get sponsors.

“Luckily I was born with the face of an angel.” He kids, as he guides Iwaizumi around the supermarket he’s only been in twice. “So a lot of people wanted my attention.”

He describes that he wanted to do everything, sign on any paper that he was given, but his good old teammate, Ushijima had stopped him and advised him to read the fine print and to do his research on them first.

Oikawa wanted to shove Ushijima off and say he could handle it, but then Ushijima’s advice had plagued him that he worried for a whole night, and got his coach, the national team coach to help him out.

The conversation ends quickly, for Iwaizumi soon gets distracted by the variety that the market displays for them. He questions everything, and when Oikawa’s says everything, he meant everything. The demon was a like a little boy in a candy shop, but Oikawa never gets annoyed with the demon like he did the first time he took him here.

“That’s fish eggs.”

“Holy shit you eat unborn babies!” Iwaizumi curses loudly, and Oikawa jolts from the booming voice, he glances a little to the left and looks at a mid-aged woman with a small child looking at him with a curious gaze.

“Iwa-chan, we ate chicken eggs this morning!” he harshly whispers, trying to get Iwaizumi to keep his voice down, but Iwaizumi shakes his head, “it’s different,” he accuses, but Oikawa rolls his eyes, not all understanding the demon’s thinking processes.

He points at squid, asking if they can go look at alive one, but the player sadly tells him it’s almost impossible to actually see one in real life if they’re life wasn’t dedicated to marine biology.

Iwaizumi slumps at the answer, but then points at the octopus. Oikawa shakes his head as well, but before the idea of the aquarium pops into his head, he drives Iwaizumi attention towards the meat section, which picks Iwaizumi’s interest.

They take about five packages of tender meat, Oikawa thinks ahead, knowing that Iwaizumi would mostly likely eat only the meat, and before he thinks it’s time to get some flavorful vegetables he grabs another plastic wrapped meat, feeling a bit anxious of Iwaizumi’s large appetite.

Iwaizumi only continues to walk forward towards the vegetable section, because “I know the way already, so follow me,” grunt was implied in his heavy steps. Oikawa asks Iwaizumi what kind of vegetables would he prefer, but the demon only crosses his arms, and puts on a pondering look on his face.

He stays like that for a good few minutes before Oikawa realizes he’s in the way of other shoppers. “Iwa-chan, what vegetables do you like?”

“All of them.”

“You're kidding right? You haven’t had all of them.”

“Of course I do, food is amazing, and it all tastes the same.” He proclaims as his frown deepens, looking at Oikawa was a glare. No longer effected with his mean glares, Oikawa only sighs in defeat and picks out the vegetables himself, occasionally hearing Iwaizumi saying, this one, that one too, oh and this one.

They have yellow onions, mushrooms, carrots, celery, more onions that Iwaizumi points out why is it green, when the yellow ones are yellow. Then as they leave that section, to go get the broth, since Oikawa has no idea how to make it like his late grandmother did, Iwaizumi saw a block of white.

And asked Oikawa what it was of course.

“That’s tofu.”

“Tofu,” Iwaizumi replies, looking at it with curious stare. He whispers the name, following Oikawa and the cart towards a new section of the store, looking at the item in his hands. Once Oikawa grabs hold of broth, he soon realizes why Iwaizumi was still holding on the package.

Turning only a bit around, Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi was a light bulb shining above his head.

“Iwa-chan, would you like to try tofu?”

“What does it taste like?” he pouts, mumbling. There was a line between Iwaizumi’s eyebrows, indicating the male was glaring again, but his eyes were wide and the hazel around his pupils causes him to look like an anger puppy.

“Nothing really.”

“That’s impossible.” Throwing the tofu into the cart, and waits for Oikawa to tell him no, or to keep moving but the setter only watches Iwaizumi carefully, before going on ahead with the cart. He picks everything and anything else that was needed, even asking Iwaizumi if he wanted anything, but the demon shook his head.

Once Oikawa grabs the plastic bags, Iwaizumi gets hold of the tofu, not at all carrying anything else, which makes Oikawa complain all the way back home, but the demon paid him no mind, too busy reading the instructions on the package.

Iwaizumi waits by the door, Oikawa glaring at him as he too waits for Iwaizumi to hold the bags so he can take his key out. But when Iwaizumi blankly stares at him, Oikawa sighs, rolling his eyes and pushing the plastic bags against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Hold this.”

Sliding his right hand into his pocket, he takes out a chain of keys. One painted green for the apartment’s door, the rest Iwaizumi didn’t have an idea on. Pushing the door in, Iwaizumi slips in first, dropping the plastic bag on the counter and wanting to open the package.

“Don’t you want to save it for the hot pot?” Oikawa enters the kitchen right behind him, dropping his own bags on top of the counter where Iwaizumi left the other. He opens the fridge, moving a few things around before heading back for items that need to be refrigerated.

Iwaizumi pauses his actions; he looks down at the package and shakes his head. “There’s directions here on how to fry cook it, so cook it!” he passes the small package, and Oikawa sighs but takes the thing nonetheless.

When the food is now being placed inside a bowl like plate, pouring a sauce over it before actually serving it to Iwaizumi who takes the bowl politely, and before Oikawa could actually leave the kitchen, he back tracks and slams his hands against the counter.

“Who are you and where is that conceited, know it all demon?” Oikawa glares down at Iwaizumi, prepared for the worse if it so comes.

But the demon only looks at him with a curious gaze, before turning into a glare a second later, “What the hell are you talking about, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa’s shoulders slump in relief. “Oh thank goodness, I thought something had happened.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked again, gipping his fork, because he can’t work chopsticks, but he’s still practicing on days he was bored, just not when Oikawa was around, because he can’t bare the teases and taunts the male shoots at him from always screwing it up.

Oikawa lifts his head from the relief, propping his elbows on the counter as he looks up at the demon with a serious glint in his eyes. “It’s just, you’ve been quiet for the entire day. And you really haven’t said anything that ticked me off yet. Not to mention you have that odd look in your face, like your physical body is here, but not you spirit you know? Do demons do that?” Oikawa questions, leaning forward in interest.

“No,” Iwaizumi says, cutting the tofu in a scooping from, carrying it towards his mouth but before he could take a small bite he looks up at Oikawa, “I just thought about this tofu looked really interesting, and honestly it’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

Oikawa glares at him for a few seconds, but he nods his head and sees that Iwaizumi wasn’t lying. “Alright then.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm so sorry I am so late, but the first time I started writing this chapter I lost all my work in progress, and then the second time, it happened again, and then on the third time, I was like yes!! but I was like so done with everything, but then after two months, (I can't believe it's been this long) I was like dude, you gotta snap out of it. 
> 
> And so I did. Haha. 
> 
> Also, Iwa is the stage where he's really liking the human world, so that's why he hates himself right now, he's comparing his previous life, and his current life, and wishes that he was human. So yeah know, haha. 
> 
> If you want to see anything on this fic, just tell me! I still have too do Nightly Routine, and another request I got on tumblr, but I'm no longer gonna slack! 
> 
> Also thank you so much for the love, and kudos, and comments, I love them all so much. Much appreciated. Haha


	12. Day 14 pt. 2

As soon as Oikawa had plopped himself down in a very comfortable, and expensive sofa that was sadly charred by Iwaizumi, something he has yet questioned. Iwaizumi had quickly followed. His small plate of tofu in one hand, and a spoon in another.

He drops himself on the floor, leaning against the sofa’s cushioned seats.

There was already a large portion of the tofu missing from the plate, as soon as Oikawa brings his eyes back to Iwaizumi’s own, the demon had the spoon lifted towards Oikawa, a small square of tofu waiting for him on the silver spoon.

“You have to try this.” Iwaizumi’s large green eyes shined so beautiful and cutely, Oikawa did not have the heart in him to tell Iwaizumi that he definitely had already tired it, and thought it tasted a bit bland. And texture definitely didn’t suit well enough on his tongue.

He hesitantly opened his mouth, and Iwaizumi wastes no time to shove that small spoon inside Oikawa’s mouth, the tofu falls into his mouth, and the spoon is quickly pulled out. The tofu sits there in his mouth, waiting to be chewed on and swallowed.

Iwaizumi waits too, he waits for Oikawa to smile and tell him it’s delicious.

Reluctantly he swallows the small square, smiling at Iwaizumi with all the whites of his teeth showing, “It’s great.” He chokes, while Iwaizumi’s eyes shine brighter and swallows down the rest of the food in one single mouthful.

For an hour, Iwaizumi talks about the thing and Oikawa is right there to nod his head and agree with everything he had said.

The TV was left on, muted so that Iwaizumi’s words could be heard without distraction.

The rest of the day was spent on cleaning, Oikawa had made sure to watch Iwaizumi at all times, a little too afraid the demon might do something in the absence of Oikawa in the room.

Soon, when the room was presentable enough, he looked up to Iwaizumi was watching him the entire time.

“What?” he asked, curious to why the demon that has been living with him for two weeks was going all quiet for.

“You’re finished?”

Oikawa’s large eye, curious stare quickly became a glare that had draggers coming out.

“Yes, I am finished.” Oikawa gives out attitude, his eyes catches a used napkin on his table, he quickly swipes for it and hides it behind him. He smiles at Iwaizumi, eyes shut but he knows the demon was glaring at him just as much as he was to him not to long ago.

“Cleaning is such a chore, I can’t waste my energy in it. Besides, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are the only ones who are coming, like they care if my home looks presentable or not.”

“It’s the principle.” Iwaizumi frowns, as pushes himself from the stool he was sitting on next to the counter. “Anyways, get me more of that tofu.”

Oikawa drops his shoulders, taking his hand away from behind him, squeezing the napkin in his hand he glares back at Iwaizumi, “Can you at least make it sound like a favor, and not a command.”

“I want more tofu.”

“That’s not any different Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi only stares at Oikawa for a good few seconds before retreating to his bedroom, or well, Oikawa’s bed room, but yeah.

There is knocks at the door just as soon as Iwaizumi leaves. Standing up from the sofa, Oikawa throws the napkin into the small trash bin and scores successfully. He pumps his fist for a short celebration, but his neutral expression stays the same.

He unlocks the door, and opens it to Hanamaki standing before him with a large smile on his face. He has his hands pocketed, and is anxiously wanting to come in to eat. Matsukawa stands behind him. His bored expression just as present as it was the last time they saw one another.

Without saying a word, Hanamaki maneuvers through, Oikawa stepping aside as the two welcome themselves home.

“Yes, please, come in.” Oikawa says sarcastically, but he means no harm. Shutting the door, he turns around to enter the kitchen where the other two entered.

“Where the hell is the food?” Hanamaki gasp, looking around for the already made hotpot. But there was nothing on the stove, and there was nothing on the counters that had said Oikawa had already prepared the ingredients.

Oikawa laughs nervously, looking up at his dark-haired friend.

Matsukawa takes a quick glance at him before sighing. “And here I thought I was going to enjoy a nice meal that I didn’t have to prepare.” He takes off his black letterman jacket, and offers it to Hanamaki to take.

Oikawa then notices that Hanamaki too has one to match with the model, only pink with white sleeves, instead of the grey.

“You know Makki, there are so many people who just don’t look good in pink, but you sure do make it don’t you?”

“It’s my hair.” The taller male tells him, “It could never work with you.” He laughs as he pulls him out of the kitchen to sit on the other side of the counter. “You’re more like a green, teal kinda guy.”

“And that’s all from my hair?” Oikawa follows him, taking a seat right at the edge, he twirls a brown curl, looking up at it as he wonders how he would look in the suggested colors.

“Yeah, the hair says it all.”

“So, I’m really the only one going to make this?” Matsukawa plainly says, putting the cut board out with a knife from one of the drawers.

“Mattsun, we don’t want another accident where I burn the food now do we?”

“Yeah, _Mattsun_ , last time I checked, you don’t like my special ingredients that I add in.” Hanamaki moves his fingers, as if he was sprinkling something.

“Makki, adding a cup of sugar is not a special ingredient.” Oikawa huffs as he reaches for the two tools Matsukawa had pulled out, the tallest male then puts the bag of carrots he pulled out of the fridge.

“Excuse me, I did not add a cup of sugar, I added my love.” He winks at Matsukawa who wiggles his eyebrows back, pulling his black sleeves up to get away from any stains.

Everyone goes silent for a good two seconds, until they all burst into laughter. Matsukawa chuckles, keeping his cool exterior but everyone can tell he’s struggling to keep it as is. Hanamaki burst into laughter, cradling his head in his arms, slamming the counter for extra effect.

Oikawa had to drop the knife on top of the carrots, moving away as he laughs.

The three of them chit and chat about their days, Oikawa about his exhausting volleyball practice and sponsorship meetings. Hanamaki and the extended deadlines, because slacking just comes easy to him. Matsukawa and his horrid schedule with shoots.

They were glad, at least, to have this moment with one another.

That is until Iwaizumi makes an appearance.

“Oh, it’s you guys again.”

The kitchen quiets down, Matsukawa hums as he turns around putting chopped vegetables into a pot. Hanamaki leans on the counter, eying Iwaizumi up and down, observing the demon he hasn’t seen in a while.

“It’s nice to see you lord demon of hedgehogs.”

Oikawa splutters, trying to contain the water he was gulping down inside his mouth and not all over the counter.

“Bright as ever cotton candy.” Iwaizumi mutters, as he considers going into the kitchen as if he was debating to enter or not. Matsukawa was in there, and he didn’t want the taller male to feel awkward or trapped. Not that he fucking cares.

“Want something prickly pineapple?” Hanamaki genuinely asked, despite the nicknames.

Iwaizumi frowns, and the glare deepens, but it isn’t towards anyone, he was just trying to win a debate within himself if he really wanted to look for food, but then a huge savory smell hits him, turning his head towards Matsukawa who opened another pot, one Iwaizumi already knows has meat in it, he quickly sat down next to Hanamaki.

“Food.”

“Ah, like demon like man. Not even food can be undesirable to the demons.”

“Course not, it’s food.” Matsukawa turns back around, squatting to look through the cabinet underneath the counter knowing it was the place Oikawa had kept his sauces, which was odd in Matsukawa’s opinion, but one’s man kitchen is different from another.

“Have you ever tried wasabi?” Hanamaki snickers as he questions the demon, hand going into his pocket, but before he could pull anything out Oikawa stops him.

“Makki, please no.”

“Makki yes!” the pink haired male says as he dips his hand in his other pocket. “I forgot I left it in this one.” He mumbles as he pulls out a small plastic bag, filled with a green substance Iwaizumi was unaware of.

Hanamaki advises Iwaizumi to either eat it whole, or if he wants to wimp out, eat it with some type of food.

Oikawa shook his head at Iwaizumi furiously, pleading the demon to not do whatever Hanamaki had wanted him to do.

 That night Hanamaki had to clean up a mess he rather have not had to clean up, but the actual visual he gain from Iwaizumi was something he could say “Worth it,” to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.


	13. Day 50

“Don’t you dare!” Hanamaki jumps up to his feet, he continues to drive despite moving and hoping on his feet. “Dammit Issei Matsukawa, if you even come near me with that! I will end you.”

Matsukawa casually drops his index finger on the button located on top of his red controller. “Perish” he says as he puts pressure on the button, releasing the ultimate shell in the entire game. The blue shell.

“No! No!’ Hanamaki screams continuously as he is being warned by the upcoming shell, he just then hits a transparent rainbow box with a question mark placed on each side. His entire hopes and dreams fall on top of it, he watches the corner of his screen waiting, and waiting, just waiting for the item.

He can almost feel it in his own bare hands. The small red box, is just at the tip of his fingers.

Soon, the item appears and Hanamaki lets his arms fall at his sides. He looks up with his mouth open in helplessness. The blue controller barely hangs on to his grip, and soon the blue shell finds him, circling around him, and Hanamaki can do nothing but look at the item, gold and round. Doing him nothing but mocking him.

When the blue shell hits, Hanamaki sees it disappear. Useless. Utterly useless.

Matsukawa chuckles as he passes Hanamaki easily, his Toad passing Hanamaki’s Toadette.

Hanamaki falls back on to Oikawa’s couch, looking at the screen in defeat. He doesn’t grab his controller correctly to continue the race. It was already the third lap, and the finishing line wasn’t that far. Five players had already passed him, Matsukawa being the sixth.

He continues to just sit there, to just watch. Letting the others pass him, until he hits twelfth place. He doesn’t move for a good minute. Matsukawa doesn’t think he would move for any time soon, so he nudges him with his foot. Pushing Hanamaki’s thigh harder and harder to get the male to react.

“You can’t win.” He says out loud finally.

Matsukawa nods his head, agreeing with Hanamaki, “Nope, I got seventh place, some fucker passed me just barely at the finish line to get my sixth.”

“You suck at this game.” Hanamaki states. He doesn’t look away from the screen to Matsukawa, but the controller is now being gripped by both his hands. “You can’t even be at seventh place, I have to turn around.” He whispers, going at reverse, Hanamaki turns Toadette to face the wrong direction.

The warning soon shows up, telling him he was going the wrong way. But Hanamaki ignore him, “I need to get five thousand mushrooms.” He mutters it but Matsukawa catches it easily.

He laughs whole heartedly, nudging his foot against the other male’s thigh “You can't just zoom yourself to the past.”

“If Flash and Superman could, then you bet your ass I can too!”

Oikawa pops out of the kitchen, “Are you comparing yourself to Flash, and Superman?”

Matsukawa laughs harder, gripping his sides as he wipes off fake tears. “Hanamaki stop! You need to finish the race.”

“Fuck that, what happened to our motto, give up when you can!” Hanamaki doesn’t even crack a smile, the determination on his face is one hundred percent authentic.

“When was that out motto?”

“I just declared it.”

“Fuck, just let me play already!” Iwaizumi, who has been silent the entire time, who was between Hanamaki and Matsukawa, complains. He hasn’t even pushed off Matsukawa’s leg off him either.

Matsukawa nudges Hanamaki can, “Let the demon play already, look at him, he’s about to cry.”

Hanamaki turns to look at Iwaizumi, and the demon doesn’t even look close to crying, he looked impassive as ever, and if anything, he was annoyed at the male for doing the bullshit he was doing. “You’re a demon?” Hanamaki asked, genuine curiousness develops within.

Iwaizumi frowns at him, he looks at the man confused, and then he diverts his looks elsewhere, unsure how to respond. Hanamaki already knew he was demon, right? They’ve all established that, right? Wait, was Hanamaki there? Now he was second guessing himself, he was pretty sure it was Hanamaki, who else could it have been?

“I’ll sell you my soul if you make Matsukawa last instead of me!” he points at the man on the other side of Iwaizumi, staring down Iwaizumi seriously.

“Really?” Matsukawa huffs, “You really can’t handle the thought that I beat you, may I remind you I’m not even at first place, and you still won’t let me just have my seventh-place trophy?”

“You don’t even get a trophy at seventh place!” Hanamaki yelled.

“Then let me have this!” Matsukawa yelled back.

“I want to play!” Iwaizumi yelled in between, and soon with Oikawa just watching afar, with a bowl with mixed ingredients the three-started arguing and were seriously about to include physical violence.

This is the group, Oikawa thinks, that he rather spends time with than anyone else in the entire world. He was sure he met more serious people, more honest and down to earth people. Stepping back inside the kitchen he wonders if he would be happy with those kinds of people.

If he would be happy with spending more time with his teammates than with his…current friends.

But then he burst out a small chuckle.

As the arguing got louder, Oikawa smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Also, this fic really reallllly sucks. I think you guys should abandon me, like seriously a piece of advise....

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy all the fics with demon Iwaizumi, and so since I have nothing to do but school assignments I decided to make little snippets of it. So, either drabbles to one shots of Iwaizumi's life in the earth.


End file.
